Dreamer in vivo
by agile-beast
Summary: It's hard to fit in when you take the bus to uni where everyone else has private chauffeurs. How will she make young billionaires see she is one of them? And how will she make famous Chuck Bass see she is not? Blair is poor, adopted and very much ashamed. But nobody knows that, nobody needs to know she is poor. How long can she keep up the lies until they drown everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! Here it is, new fic. It's going to make you laugh, it's going to make you giddy, but most importantly, it's going to make you cringe! Here is the first chapter, an introduction to our heroine's life. So to summarize, Blair is poor and adopted, eager to save herself and parents by education, as any proper girls. She goes to elite private university surrounded with rich people, drawing attention from Chuck, favorite playboy, also commonly known as Prince of Darkness because night life has his name tattooed on it's ass. Chuck thinks she is something that she is actually not. Blair is leading a double life and it just might cost her most precious things, maybe even love.

**Chapter One**

**All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter**

She was sitting in a boudoir. A whole room just for make up and pampering yourself. Was it for Sunday brunch at Plaza with your best friends or for a romantic evening in one of the fancy restaurants, it didn't matter. Everything was set on large carved table; various expensive perfumes, make up, make up brushes and every other item a teenage girl could wish for. Blair picked up a bottle of golden liquid, labeled Chanel no. 5. Of all Mrs. Spark's aroma collection, this was by far her favorite. She took a sneaky peek at her mother. Blair saw her through cracked door, fluffing the pillows in the bedroom. She gingerly opened the bottle, trying hard not to make a sound and pressed few drops on her neck. It smelled like a dream. A vivid exciting dream, full of life and extravagance. After inhaling it deeply, she sighed sadly at her reflection in the mirror. How off did she look in this room. Whole apartment was bathed in luxury, with white drapes, white printed walls and pristine furniture with even more pristine ornaments. A vase of hydrangeas sat on nearby coffee table, it's colors and beauty highly contrasting Blair's clothes.

She was dressed in plainest clothes there were on Manhattan. Boring white shirt and boring jeans with awfully boring shoes. To add insult on everything, they were someone else's old rejected clothes. Her mother walked in just as she was looking through big window. It was Saturday morning and Central Park looked magical.

''You've been touching Mrs. Spark's fancy stuff again?'' she said, sniffing the luring scent in the air. ''Is this about tomorrow? Are you nervous?''

Her mother set the mop aside, but her face was more amused than stern. She wasn't Blair's mother. Though if anyone asked Blair, there would be no doubt about it. Mrs Smith was a gentle, but strong woman who was unable to have children of her own. Against her husband's wishes she adopted not only Blair, but hot-tempered Dan as well because she thought one precious wasn't enough. Even though none of them had any blood relation, Jane adored them so much she persuaded everyone to think of them and talk about them as twins. And as twins they loved each other and more recently they fought each other.

''I love this view'' Blair simply said, her eyes glued to the outside world.

''Yes'' Jane confirmed nodding, grabbing the mop back and cleaning the nearby shelf. ''I like looking at world from above too.''

''No, no... I like seeing the sky'' her daughter explained longingly. Their thoughts lingered on little basement they had, their only view was of other people's feet and street trash. ''The sky and the trees. Nothing is gray here.''

Jane's eyes flew towards the window too, but she restrained herself, sensing some old feelings starting to flutter in her chest. She started vigorously scrubbing the invisible stain.''You don't need this. You don't need make up or expensive clothes to be beautiful. You already are.''

Blair's smile was forced. Her skin was pale, not tan like other girl's when they returned from Ibiza or St. Barts. She couldn't even afford a ray of sunlight, let alone a good bronzer or trip to solarium. Her hair was completely ordinary; brown with slight bouncy curls, long overdue for good trimming. There was nothing in there to recommend her.

She could feel familiar anger and resentment ready to boil when a doorbell interrupted them.

As if it was Christmas morning, Blair's eyes lit up with joy. ''They are here!''

Her mother rolled her eyes and quickly got up to collect her cleaning products. She muttered something under her breath and set the perfume back on it's place.

Blair ran to the door and opened it wide. There she was, her childhood friend, tired with journey and most probably annoyed with her step-mother, who was heard behind yelling at phone in her hands.

''Georgina!'' Blair exclaimed happily, enveloping her arms around irritated friend. As usual, she broke it off too quickly, but Blair wasn't fazed at all. She had been eagerly waiting a whole week for them to return from vacation in Europe. Georgina walked past, huffing about jet-lag. She greeted Jane and started telling all about the trip. Her step-mother, Diana, followed behind. Blair grew up with these people and everyone in her family knew she slightly worshiped them. How could she not? They had everything and were willing to share. They always gave old Georgina's clothes to her and things she wanted to throw because she got bored of it. Majority of her broken childhood toys ended up in Blair's bed. Father was always angry about it, saying how her bed could barely fit her, let alone dozen other broken dolls. Blair's tears were the only reason they stayed there.

Diana walked past them, a scowl on her face. ''Are you done?''

''Yes'' Jane answered, grabbing Blair's elbow to lead her away. There was one more apartment left to clean.

''No'' Diana interrupted, ''let her stay. I need help with unpacking.'' Jane's lip thinned. Unlike Blair, she detested the whole Sparks family, seeing through their masquerade of charity. They were proud, patronizing snobs and she'd be damn if she let them use her daughter. It was one thing to ask your daughter to help out sometimes, but Jane had other plans for Blair. She'd be no cleaner, no servant. She was smart and beautiful and good. Jane Smith was no fool and she recognized well Blair's ambition. She didn't laugh it off or tried to stomp on it. No, Jane Smith set big plans for her girl. Smile plastered on, she lied ''No, I need her home for something.''

''Oh, but Jane'' Georgina wailed from her bedroom. ''I have to show Blair all the stuff I bought! We need to talk! Come here, B!''

''Mom, please'' her daughter begged, making a pout face she knew it was her weakness. She would rather be hearing all about the Europe than cleaning someone else's home. Jane reluctantly nodded and in that moment entered Dan, struggling to carry three suitcases. He glared around where to set them and Diana boredly waved towards living room. His mother helped him on as Blair scurried away into Georgina's bedroom.

She helped her unpack, admiring all the beautiful fabrics and jewelry, listening to every perfect detail of the vacation. Diana walked in and lazily commented, ''Georgina darling, your closet is full.''

''Well, yeah'' her step-daughter snapped. ''If I got closet room like I wanted, this wouldn't be an issue now.''

''Take this'' Diana seized random majority of clothes in it and flung it on the bed, ignoring her words completely. ''And throw it away. This is for you, Blair. I've got you a little something in Rome.''

In lap of shocked Blair fell a necklace in plastic bag. She blushed heavily, not having time to thank her since Diana left immediately. It was odd looking, with uneven green beads on tiny silver chain. _It must be what rich people in Rome wear these days_, she thought. _What a wonder that she remembered, too!_

Before vacation, Blair talked to Sparks family about her desire to travel and explore new cities, especially mentioning Rome. She half-hoped they would invite her along, counting on their loaded bank account and long friendship. Maybe they didn't invite her, but this necklace was more than enough. She quickly put it on, fingering the shiny beads.

''I can't stand her'' Georgina seethed as they were left alone. ''She always buys me things she knows I wouldn't wear.''

Blair eyes the pile of colorful robes on the bed enviously. They were beautiful. She probably couldn't even afford a pin in shops like these. Georgina noticed her interest. ''If you like any, you can just take it. It would end up in junk anyway.''

''Thanks'' Blair replied gratefully, trying to hide the wave of glee that took over her. ''So, are you ready for tomorrow?''

''Yes'' Georgina said haughtily, sinking in her chair as Blair set her dresses on a rack. ''I'm definitely in. Father will be so proud. Constance Billard, here I come. ''

Tomorrow was the day results of college applications arrived. They both applied to famous private university, Constance Billard. It was known for almost flawless class program and secure high-paid job after graduation. Whole Manhattan elite attended and only top students. Blair was aiming for scholarship. Her nose was buried in books ever since she could read. There were dreams in her head that the rest of the family could barely comprehend. Yes, sure, her father was a concierge and her mother private cleaner. Her life was difficult but it didn't mean her goals were impossible. She had to use Georgina's computer to check the results since she didn't have one.

''Oh, you're applying too, right?'' Georgina asked, a hint of a mocking smile on her lips. Blair nodded. ''I'd say good luck, but you'll need more than that. Try not to drench my laptop in your tears tomorrow.''

''I'm hoping for the best. I did work hard'' Blair countered back, slightly put off by her friend's attitude sometimes. They were both well aware of their social differences, but Georgina was here to remind her if she ever forgot.

''My dad hired only the best professors and help. I've been trained by first-grade doctors, advised by first-grade lawyers and tutored by first-grade engineers. It's what it takes. Boy, he will go crazy when he hears I got in. I'm gonna make him proud. Too bad he had to stay in Europe...'' And on did Georgina rant, focusing especially on disgust towards Diana.

Since 8 am, Blair patiently waited by the telephone, anticipating the moment she'll be summoned upstairs to Sparks floor. It was slightly later than she usually woke, but it was Sunday. Her parents let her sleep in on Sunday. Mother cleaned the little flat they had, trying to get her to eat something. She was too nervous, but gratefully accepted cup of tea. Finally, around 11 am, phone rang. On the other line, sleepy voice of Georgina bid her to come upstairs.

''Good morning.''

''Shh'' her friend said immediately, her robe stained with coffee. ''Mom is asleep. Let's go to my room.''

Georgina yawned and talked and talked, lighting a cigar. Her hair was a mess and she still had yesterday's make up on.

''Can we see it?'' Blair asked impatiently after a while, her hands trembling. She couldn't focus on the conversation when all she could think about were the results.

''God'' Georgina rolled her eyes. ''You're even more excited than I am. Let's see yours first.''

They turned on computer. Blair suddenly felt hot and the next moment cold and so on. Her heart raced like crazy. Georgina typed in needed information and they waited a moment for it to load. That moment felt like eternity.

''Oh, my god'' Blair said, her eyes wide.''I'm in!''

She squealed and jumped in glee, hugging her friend. They laughed together, not bothering to keep their voices down, waking up Diana. She stormed into the room, securing her robe.

''What's this noise?''

''Blair got into Constance!''

Diana's face was more disbelieving than impressed. Her congratulations were stiff and strained. ''What about you, Georgie?''

Georgie was now hopeful. Her eyes shone brightly, not doubting her acceptance. She typed in and after few moments her face fell.

''Georgina?'' Blair asked at her silence.

''I didn't get in.''Her face was still impassive, staring blankly at the screen. Georgina kept repeating that sentence over and over again. Blair got the urge to hug her, but Diana's words interrupted her.

''Blair, I'm sure your family is waiting downstairs to hear happy news. Goodbye.''

Blair nodded and walked away. She closed the doors of the room behind, and went through hall to exit doors. In midway, she heard frantic voice of Diana.

''HOW COULD YOU NOT GET IN? AFTER ALL THE EFFORT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH, AFTER BEST HELP IN NEW YORK, AFTER SPENDING SO MUCH TIME AND MONEY''

''AND CONCIERGE'S DAUGHTER GETS IN. IMAGINE THAT ABSURDITY, CONCIERGE'S DAUGHTER GOT IN AND YOU DIDN'T. DO YOU NOT SEE HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS?''

Blair didn't realize her eyes were brimming with tears. She quickly walked out of the apartment and went home straight into her room. The living room was full of family, eagerly waiting for big news. Dan laughed at her tears, obviously thinking she didn't get in Constance Billard. She ran through the questions and gasps at her tears, flinging herself on tiny bed and punching the pillow with tiny fists. Someone knocked and entered. She sobbed so hard she couldn't talk. It was her mother. Jane knew her daughter. She didn't press the matter but rather let Blair's temper subside.

''Honey'' she said gently, setting down a stack of worn magazines. ''I've brought you magazines from Shapiro apartment. You know they always cheer you up.''

Blair suddenly straightened her back and shot a glare towards her mother, bellowing ''I'm not concierge's daughter! I'm not cleaner's daughter! I'm _me_! I'm Blair! I'm Blair!''

She angrily wiped her eyes with back of hand and they caught attention of one of the teen magazines. It was dated to this month with picture of the necklace Diana gave her and sign under: This issue's free gift!

_A free gift? From a magazine?_

She was angry, frustrated and ashamed. It was stupid of her to think Sparks as her family. What a moron she was, they would never think of her as anything but concierge's daughter. Those thoughts only triggered more hot tears. Blair gave a hard pull to necklace, ignoring the pain in the back of her neck. It broke into pieces, beads falling on her floor among all broken toys Georgina didn't want.


	2. Barely Legal

**A/N**: Sorry! I was so eager to write this fic last night that I missed some spelling mistakes. It was 1 am, I was tired yet excited. Now it's the same scenario. I wrote the first chapter in a breath and I plan to update at least once a day until Saturday. PLAN to. I'll be going to holidays then and returning somewhere after New Year's Eve. I don't know if I'll be able to update in the meantime. Let me just say how terribly horrified I am to see this fandom dying )):

I hope you like this one! R&R!

**Chapter Two**

**Barely Legal**

University grounds were fairly large for Manhattan standard. The building was modern with archaic elements: brown brick wall, arches supporting the many building entrances and numerous stone steps. Except that, it was bright inside and spacious. The grounds stretched into small lawn around, scattered trees serving as a welcoming distraction. After everyone fell asleep at home last night, after mother held her in arms for half an hour, stroking her head, Blair silently put Georgina's old boots in bag. She picked her outfit, choosing one of her friend's old pieces. Blair's clothes was out of the question. It was old, tattered and simply not good enough. Finally opting for beige fitted slacks and red silky shirt that used to have a hole under armpit, she put them on and covered herself with large black coat. It was long and warm, but very fashionable since she added small golden belt to tighten it. It was too big for her, once belonging to Mrs Sparks herself. A pang of sadness stuck her hard, but she waved it off impatiently, too excited for first day of university.

She kissed her mother goodbye as Dan glared at her. He was too misbehaved for high school and ruined any chances for college. Dan now worked as a car mechanic, but Blair knew he secretly wanted to be a writer. She couldn't help but to look at him with disdain and he hissed in response. She set off towards bus stop almost skipping. As she rounded the corner and cautiously looked around, Blair quickly took off her old flats and put on boots. They were shiny black, with nice 4 inch heel and gold clasps. It was something her whole family would disapprove. She stumbled to bus stop, trying to relax and get used to them. She got too early for class, her feet slightly aching, and decided to sit in one of many benches in front of campus to rest. Even though the air was crisp cold, sun shone brightly upon them. Blair closed her eyes and listened to conversation of girls nearby. How normal did she feel now. A part of something, not just concierge's daughter. She wished Georgina was there with her.

Girls were drinking steaming cups of coffee and checking their smartphones. Blair tightly held on to her bag, old battered phone whose best quality was screen in color, hid in the inside pocket. It was the only thing family could afford.

One of the girls nodded and they both looked up at the boy walking across the lawn. He wasn't even walking, he was strutting. One of them confidently said ''I'm going to be sure he notices me this time'' and quickly rose towards him.

The boy had RayBan Wayfarer sunglasses on. He was looking around even though his direction was sure and unwavering. His outfit was speckles, his onyx hair perfectly combed. Girl swayed her hips from side to side and accidentally smashed into him.

''Oh'' she exclaimed, wearing mask of innocence. ''I'm so sorry! I accidentally spilled my coffee all over your blazer.''

Blair watched as she hungrily touched his arm, trying to _wipe_ the stain. A snort was about to escape her throat. _What a moron_, she thought. _That will only worsen it_. She watched mother too many times dealing with such cases.

The girl flipped her hair, smiling widely. Her hand stretched out towards him. ''By the way, I'm Mary.''

The boy looked confusedly at her hand for a moment and shook his head slightly. ''Not a problem'' he muttered and walked away, going wherever he was headed in the beginning. Girl's hand was left in the air, her mouth wide open in horror.

Blair silently giggled as the boy calmly walked over to his group of friends and sat down.

''What's up? Why are you laughing at yourself?'' Penelope walked over and put her bag on her lap. She was new friend of Blair's. They met only few days ago, waiting in line to finish paperwork before results. It wasn't kind of friend Blair would go for, but it was currently all she had.

''What kind of college is this?''

''What happened?'' her friend asked sitting down.

Blair's brows knitted together as she explained, ''I don't know the girl, but she wanted to meet this guy. She spilled coffee over him, offered her hand and said her name. She returned to seat without any success. It was ridiculous!'' She nodded towards the boy and shook her head disbelievingly, surprised at lack of manners from people. She dreamed of meeting friendly people here, future colleagues. On the other hand, Penelope laughed.

''She slightly over did it. That's Chuck Bass. Golden boy of Constance Billard. He doesn't really hang out with students here...''The look Penelope gave strongly reminded of sour grapes. ''He's more with models, actresses and starlets. King of Manhattan night life. He's infamous for switching girls as if he does his socks. A night bird. Womanizer.'' She took a sip of her coffee and nodded towards blond girl sitting next to him. ''That's Serena, the big spendthrift. Her mom married for money more times than I can count. She'd divorce, take husband's money and company. Or at least a share. Now they live without a care in the world. Next to her is Nate. His family is all businessmen and senators. They are swimming in realty.''

Blair looked at them, laughing and talking. She wished she could be like them. Perfectly dressed, not worrying if they have anything to eat tomorrow, living the life as they pleased because their parents could afford it.

''One may admire them from afar'' Penelope whispered as if she could read her mind.''But when you meet them, you see it's not all so shiny and bright. Anyway,'' she continued in normal voice, zipping up her jacket ''and that's the elite. It's not enough to be rich. You have to have pedigree.''

Blair nodded, still gazing at the group. She absentmindedly listened to their conversation.

''Forget last night'' one of the boys that was sitting with them said. ''What are we doing tonight?''

''I know'' Nate smirked, playing with his lapels of jacket. ''I'll be at Chuck's.''

''Forget it'' Chuck countered, ''I'll be sleeping tonight.''

He took off his sunglasses and Blair could see how exactly tired he was. There were bags under his eyes, his face was almost as pale as hers. Everyone snickered and Nate slapped his shoulder, winking. ''People, people... Don't tease him. We can all see he'd been busy last night.''

Serena squirmed in her seat, trying to catch Chuck's eyes. He promptly avoided it. ''I'm off, otherwise I'll fall asleep on this table. I forgot I dismissed my driver last night. I think I parked the car wrong.''

_Like you can't afford a ticket_, Blair scoffed silently.

''I can drop you off'' Nate offered. ''Don't cause an accident.''

''Hey, I'm still on my feet.''

As he started walking away, Nate called out to him, shaking finger. ''Hey! You shouldn't have drank that last tequila!''

Everyone laughed again, continuing the conversation. Serena suddenly slapped Nate's shoulder, frantic look on her face. Until then she looked calm and serene. ''What happened last night? Who was that girl? Do we know her?''

Nate breathed out loudly, patting her shoulder. There was a sorry look in his face ''Oh, dear. Good luck.''

''Nate-''

''Serena'' he interrupted, slightly frustrated. ''Nothing happened.''

Serena's face fell into her hands, clearly unsatisfied with answer. Nate walked away to class, reminding Blair she was supposed to go too. A phone buzzed in her pocket, sending fear seep into her bones. While Penelope was talking to other students that just arrived, Blair slowly rejected the call without taking the phone out. Everyone around her chatted on their smartphones, while her's didn't even have camera. The only people that had her number were family and she was already late to class.

After the introductory class was finished and dean made his speech, Blair quickly got up to go home, impatient to be the one who left first. Her phone kept buzzing for last half an hour. She wanted to answer while there wasn't any crowd in the courtyard and so she did. Blair took the call, making sure her hair covered the phone.

''Blair'' her mom was frantic on the other line. ''Where are you?''

''I just left class, Ill be home now!''

''Well, okay. Don't keep me waiting.''

''I'm on my way now.''

Her mom hung up. She promised her to help clean today as if there was nothing else on the world she wished to do. Blair, annoyed stuffed her phone into her bag when car came up behind and sped by. The rear-view mirror hit her hand harshly. She dropped the bag and phone in shock, clutching the throbbing wrist. ''Ow!''

Shiny black Audi immediately pulled over and startled Chuck Bass climbed out of it.

Blair quickly lowered down to gather her things, grabbing phone first. She forgot the pain instantly in that moment. Chuck stood above her, looking concerned.

''Are you okay?'' he asked breathing heavily. ''I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened.''

She ignored him, grabbing final pieces and stuffing them in bag. He leaned down, picked up the remainings of phone on the floor and handed it to her. ''It's broken. I'm really sorry.''

Her head was bowed down, determinedly checking for something inside her bag. She ignored the offered pieces of phone that could be as old as they were. Something about him seeing it was unsettling, it disturbed her deeply. ''Doesn't matter'' she replied quickly.

''Should I get you to a doctor?' he insisted, gently taking her wrist to examine it.

The gesture stunned her. She looked at him fully in the eyes, but eventually came to her senses and drew back hand. He was a womanizer, Penelope said. He had this effect on all girls. She won't be stupid as that one with coffee. ''No, thank you.''

''Come then, I'll get you new phone then.''

Blair blushed, making up story as she talked ''This is only my temporary phone. My real one is at service center until they fix it.''

Chuck wasn't ready to let her go. He stood in front of her, blocking the way and reaching for the wallet. ''Alright, I'll give you money then.''

''What do I want your money for?'' she said snapping at him. Her pride suddenly woke up and it wasn't in a good mood. She wasn't charity case.

''Well'' he stammered, put off by her irritation. '' I broke it, I should pay you-''

''No, you don't'' she interrupted him, her eyes narrowed. Blair turned around to walk away, but he grabbed her elbow.

''But, I have to make it up to you'' he persisted, baffled.

''If you want to make it up, don't sit behind wheels ever again!''

Blair finally walked away in a rush, feeling terrible for all the lies she just said. How despicable! How terrifying! This was nothing like her. But what could she do? That boy was used to luxury all his life, he'd surely laugh at her if she were to tell him it was her real phone. No, even worse. He'd probably never speak to her again, deeming her unworthy and invisible. Maybe he'd spread the joke around too. Nobody would question him, he was after all, the Golden Boy. This was only one little lie. It couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

Well, nobody except her phone. Beside her parents', it was the only one they had at home. Dan already had his own. She walked towards bus stop sulkily. Dad would be so angry at this incident. She saw bus was already there and almost sped up, scared of being late. Mother was already waiting for her. She noticed shiny black Audi was back. It was in the middle of the traffic on the road, the engine was on but it stood in place. Windows were rolled down and Chuck was impassively looking at her. His eyes flickered from her, to bus and back at her. Her heart sped up as they locked gazes and she did only thing she could think of.

''Taxi!'' Blair called out. Taxi pulled over and she entered, right after giving last mean glance to him. She gave the driver the address as he drove, a well-known street on the Upper East Side. It was where she lived her whole life, little girl in basement wanting something she could touch, but not get. Chuck's car drove away and she sighed in relief. ''Can you please stop?''

''I thought you said-''

''I need to get out'' she ordered. ''Now.''

''Alright'' the driver said annoyed and showed the taximeter.

She dug up the only money she had, a mere spare change. She carefully counted the coins, having barely enough to cover the expense of this short ride. As she got out, Blair dragged her tired feet to bus stop.

* * *

><p>She loved college. She loved being there and acting as active member of something so wonderful and important. She loved being recognized for her efforts and encouraged for future progress. She loved being noticed and having genuine friends. She had to keep up with everyone and that's the reason why Blair was asking to use the bathroom in one of the fast foods. She quickly locked the doors behind her, pulled out the dress and the boots out of the bag. She took off her old pants and shirt, stuffing them back in the bag with flats.<p>

She had a black sheath dress on, material clinging perfectly on her figure. It was paired with long red cardigan and set of fake pearls. Blair pulled the hem down, tightened the boots and pushed her hair back. She arrived like that to college, climbing the stairs to get into class. It was chilly morning and her legs were without any tights. She shivered slightly as cold breeze came across, carrying chatter of now almost familiar faces. Her legs stopped moving. They were standing in hallway, killing time before class. Serena asked ''You obviously didn't use the night at home. Why so quiet?''

Chuck clenched his jaw. ''Something happened yesterday when I was leaving college. I've been thinking about that.''

Blair took a deep breath and continued towards the stairs to the next floor. No matter how hard she tried to keep her head down, he still managed to catch her eye. Chuck quickly got up and walked towards her.

''What's up?'' Nate asked startled. His friends followed his every step.

''Hey, wounded'' he called out, ignoring them and walked up to face her. His figure was blocking the way to class. ''How's your hand?''

She was forced to stop or otherwise she'd run face-first into him. He was twice her size and very hard to evade. ''Better than my phone.''

Blair took a step to leave, but he was quicker. ''I owe you, don't fight it. Let's take care of this.''

''There is nothing to be taken care of'' she casually shrugged her shoulders and tried to move again. He wouldn't let her.

''You won't give me a chance?'' he pouted, looking at her under his dark eyelashes. Blair bit her lip, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

''I don't understand. Chance for what?'''

''To repay you'' he simply said.

''You don't owe me anything'' she noted and tried to step around him when he just mirrored her movements. Blair huffed in annoyance.

''Are you going to class?'' he asked.

''Well, yes. I'm here for classes. Imagine that.'' His smile was adorable, but it only lasted a second.

''I'm Chuck'' he said, extending her his arm.

''Blair'' she introduced herself and took it, lightly shaking. His hand was warm and strong, mere touch sent shivers down her spine. Blair quickly withdrew it and took the moment to break free, walking away to class.


	3. Mongrel Heart

**A/N**: Thank you all so much for reviews and in such short time. I would make you all wait longer and suffer, but I can't get enough of this fic! This chapter is extra long because I don't know for sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I'll try my best to post during holidays, but 'm not making any promises.

**Remember to R&R, make me feel loved :) :) :) **

Let me just mention how I've slightly massacred Gossip Girl families and placed them in fitting ones for this story, take no offense.

**Chapter Three**

**Mongrel Heart**

She was lounging around between classes with Penelope, sipping coffee and talking. They were standing on the upper floor of university, leaning on railing and looking down at passing crowd on first floor. Students bustled about, some running to class, other exchanging notes and many other killing time between classes like them. Her phone had been buzzing again for last 20 minutes. Blair tried to go to bathroom and take call there, but Penelope promptly followed, saying it was her duty to do so. She had no other choice, Blair turned it off. Dad forced her to take his old phone, black and white ancient Nokia. She would have been better off with a brick. He was very conservative and strict guy, but it would be lie to say he didn't love her.

''Hey daddy'' Penelope answered her own call after third ring, touch screen pressed on her cheek. Her face scrunched up. ''That's tonight? Okay, I'll go check it out... Okay. B' bye.''

''It's my parents' anniversary tonight'' she explained, putting phone back in pocket.''I have to buy them a gift.''

''It's nice that they are celebrating it.''

''Your's don't?''

Blair remembered those days of the year. They never threw a party or anything like that. Family would meet for breakfast as usual, dad would kiss mom on lips instead of cheek and they all went to work. ''They do. But dad forgets so I always have to remind him.''

''What will I buy them?'' Penelope wondered, pleading for advice. ''I'm struggling about this every year. What does your dad buy to mom?''

Blair froze, looking down in her coffee. It grew lukewarm over time. She bit her lip hard, how could she say he never buys anything? Here she was, dressed in expensive clothes, attending elite college and she was supposed to say her dad probably never bought mom a gift in his life because they couldn't afford it. How absurd would it sound? Penelope noticed her discomfort and laughed humorlessly, ''That's right. I can't measure with you. He must be buying her expensive jewelry.''

Penelope wasn't poor, she was wealthy middle class. Her parents could afford this college and get by, but not luxury of pricey cars and famous bags and shoes. Blair didn't respond, but only smiled bitterly, thinking how far off she was.

''We don't live in fancy part of Upper East Side like you do'' she continued shrugging her shoulders. ''What does your father do?''

''Well'' Blair cleared her throat, shifting her weight to other leg. She checked the clock on wall, hoping for some excuse to run off. Unfortunately, they still had plenty of time. As she was looking around, well known figure caught her eye. Her dad was on first floor, talking to some students and mentioning her name. He was asking around if they had seen her. Students shook their head, wondering who was his unfortunate daughter. The university hosted hundreds of wealthy and prestige adolescents and her father was here, in the middle of her new life. He wasn't that old, but he looked ancient and hunched. Working whole life tired him out and aged him quite much. To Blair's horror, he was dressed in old dusty shoes with holes in some places where you could see his socks.

Blair ran downstairs, ignoring Penelope and called out to him. ''Dad!''

As soon as the words were out, she covered her mouth with hands, terrified if anyone heard her. ''What are you doing here?''

'''You haven't answered your phone since morning'' her father said sternly. ''I didn't know if you were alive or dead. This is New York, kid. What's with the clothes? Explain this, Blair?''

Blair was looking around if anyone was watching them, but these words broke the trance. She forgot she had sheath dress on and her legs were bare, with only boots to carry them. She blushed and pulled cardigan around her that reached almost up to her knees. All of a sudden, her role of promising prestigious student seemed to drop and she was once again concierge's daughter.

''I woke up late'' Blair stammered, ''I got dressed quickly. These are Georgina's clothes.''

''You have wonderful clothes of your own, yet you fill your closet with her too tight rags.'' Father always look down on anything but modesty. If it was up to him, she'd be wearing nun's robe, covered to her neck. His face was angry and his voice tired. ''You'll clean out your closet right away.''

''Okay'' she quickly said, impatient for him to leave. He wasn't the kind to discuss matters calmly. If she said anything else, there would be a scene in the middle of building. ''I'm sorry.''

''Get your stuff, we're leaving'' he ordered, disappointment vivid on his face.

''I still have classes'' Blair argued, as if explaining it to a child. Long ago, she learned her father and mother grew up in poor village resembling much like Amish part of country. When they saved enough money, they moved to New York for a better life. Sometimes she had to explain many things to them, especially to him. Mother was always willing to accept new and modern ways, unlike him. He was skeptic about college, wanting her rather to work than to _waste_ her time on study and classes.

Father was stubborn. It was no surprise when he said ''There are benches around here. I'll wait for you.''

Penelope climbed down and was looking at them with curiosity. Blair fought to keep the horror off her face. She cracked her knuckles and whispered, her voice almost shaking ''But who will collect the trash of residents today? Mom has a day off. You know she'll be grumpy. Besides, I have to be here for longer than an hour.''

Dad finally succumbed at that. He sighed in defeat. ''Okay. Don't be long. We will have a talk tonight.''

He took one last look at her outfit, sucked in his teeth and left. His stride was slow and long.

Blair let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''What's happening?'' Penelope asked. ''Who was that man?''

''I broke my phone...'' Blair said nervously twisting the end of cardigan in her hands.

''Yes?''

''You know it's at the service, being fixed'' she stalled, her heart racing.

''I do.''

''Dad was worried'' she finally admitted, sensing a wave of stress, instead of a relief, flood her body. There, she said it. She watched her friend carefully, waiting for a reaction.

Penelope's mouth dropped in shock. Her tone of voice probably wasn't meant to be this insulting. ''That was your dad? I thought he was a driver.'' A hint of a mocking smile played at her lips.

Blair looked down on the floor, clenching her hands and hating herself for doing this. ''Yes it's the driver. Dad was worried so he sent the driver to check up on me.''

Penelope later on left for class and Blair rushed to bathroom. The pressure of her lies was building up and she couldn't stand it. Tears streamed down her face and she splashed her face with some water, trying to erase the heat of shame. She was horrified at her father showing up and at herself. Why couldn't she say the truth, if not with pride? Why couldn't she settle peacefully with low ordinary life? This was disgusting. She lifted up her head and looked herself in the mirror. Her whisper was hoarse and accusing.''You're a liar. A liar.''

Another wave of angry tears almost came, but the doors swung open and blond head walked inside. She was tall, tan and unbelievably pretty. Her high heels clacked on floor and stopped near the sink. Serena noticed distressed Blair. ''Are you okay? What's wrong?''

Her voice sounded half bossy and half concerned. Blair recognized her immediately and snapped out of the haze. ''Nothing, my pressure just dropped.''

''Can I help you?''

''No, thank you'' Blair weakly said and dabbed some tissue over her face.

''I'm Serena'' she offered her hand, a guarded look on her face.

Blair shook it and said her name.

''I know, Blair'' Serena replied with slightly forced smile. ''I'm Chuck's friend.''

Blair didn't know what to say to this. After collecting her bag, she nodded and declared she was late for class. ''Goodbye.''

Blair barely entered home later that day when mother's arm strongly pulled her in and dragged away. It was lucky her kitchen was small and it took only a second to get to her room. They were both standing there as Jane silently closed the doors behind. If anyone else entered, there would be absolutely no more room for anything.

''Take it off'' mother whispered frustrated. ''Your dad has been irritating me for whole day because of this!''

Blair huffed and quickly shook off her coat, throwing it on bed. She still had Georgina's clothes under it and pulled out her regular one from a drawer. ''Why did you send dad to college?'' Her voice was angry. ''This is college, not elementary school! Parents aren't supposed to be there! Quit it already you guys, I'm grown up now!''

''Don't yell'' Jane mouthed with furious look on her face. ''Your father might hear us! He's watching TV... You don't grow up like that, Blair. Start acting like an adult and we'll treat you like one''

Blair looked away and sat on her bed, ignoring her mother.

Jane regretted her words immediately. If anything, Blair was strong and kind woman Jane always wished her to be. She couldn't help but to adore her with whole heart. And with a reason too. She sighed and knelt next to her daughter, her words more soft ''Do you not know your father? And you dare to ignore his calls? He says you've been walking half naked on college.'' She motioned towards her outfit and lightly slapped her knee as a form of scolding.

Blair stood up quickly, a scowl on her face. Unlike mother, she didn't bother keeping her voice down. ''What do you want me to wear?'' she asked furiously, pulling out clothes from wardrobe and throwing them on floor in front of mother. ''This market clothes?! I'm better off wearing Georgina's old things she would have thrown anyway.''

Blair crossed her arms and scornfully stared at the spot in the wall. How do they not get this?

''Blair'' mother said, getting up to face her. She gently stroked her hair. ''My dear, my beauty. Wear whatever you want. But please hide those clothes. Put it away in the corner somewhere. Come on, dear.''

''Blair'' father called her from the kitchen.

''Quickly!'' mother said and stuffed Georgina's clothes under bed. Blair grabbed some old pair of jeans and put them on, already in better mood with mother's support.

''Yes, father?'' she approached timidly. Her experience with his wrath was never good.

''Apartment number 8 is calling you. Don't lag.''

By the shortness of conversation, he was still mad but not enough to start a fight. Apartment number 8 were Sparks. That must have been Georgina, calling her to meet up. It was a way of communication they developed, saying 'I need to talk to a friend' without actually talking. Of'course, it sometimes meant they just called for someone to pick up the trash. Blair only did some work as a kid, but as she grew into teens, they never forced her to do anything. Except sometimes help her mother clean flats. Her family was aware she was starting college and needed all her time to study and attend classes. They shielded her from work as much as they could, but she still needed to do it to help them get by. They were getting old and slow, it was worse every year.

Georgina was sprawled on her bed, going through magazines even though tutoring books occupied 90% of the surface. She was starting preparations again, this time with different team.''So, how's the college?''

''Good'' Blair said, lifting her gaze from the laptop. She was browsing latest news and sending messages through Facebook to new colleagues. ''Just keep on studying, you'll get in too.''

She walked over to her friend and sat next to her, squeezing her hand.

''These magazines are all the fun I have. And petting Jenny's dog. I catch them when she's coming downstairs, about to take him for a walk. Dad is still not coming home...'' She withdrew hand, flipped a page and her face suddenly became ecstatic. ''Look! Let me show you someone!''

Blair leaned down to see the picture she was pointing at. It was a picture of Chuck, leaning down on his car in front of some club and talking distractedly on his phone. ''He is hot, isn't he?'' Georgina asked, her eyes shining brightly. She sighed his name in delight. ''Prince of Darkness.''

Blair almost laughed out loud at such ridiculous nickname. Deep down, she agreed with Georgina. He really was hot.

* * *

><p>She was at a bus stop with her mother, going to class. Looking at passing cars, she felt mom trying to push something inside of her bag.<p>

''Mom, please'' she screamed horrified. ''I don't want it!''

''Why are you so spiteful?'' Jane asked surprised, trying to give her struggling daughter a phone. She returned yesterday from college and decidedly gave it back. ''Do you want your dad to come to school again?''

''Mom, please'' Blair begged with tormented look on her face.

''Fine'' mother snapped, shoving the phone into plastic bag with other cleaning stuff. ''I'll be coming home earlier from work today. I'll watch out for dad, but I'm not getting involved after that. You'll be taking that phone, Missy. Why are you so stuck up?''

Blair huffed, irritated with parents' lack of awareness of how things went in world today. They may have left their village, but it sure seemed village never left them. ''Mom, phones aren't for talking anymore. It's a symbol of status, the quickest way to figure out who is who.''

''Oh, Lord'' mother rolled her eyes. ''Back in my days, you didn't look at who had what and who wore what, but what kind of a person you were.''

Bus rolled over and her daughter boarded it. ''Don't be home late, you will only make dad angry.''

Blair nodded and grabbed a seat in back. She quietly slipped out of her old shoes and put on boots. She was dressed in black silky jumpsuit with nice peach blazer.

Classes wrapped up, one after another. Blair created study schedule during breaks, not wanting to waste time. She was still missing few books, but mother promised to buy them in few days when paycheck arrived. She was climbing down the steps to get to her class when someone approached to go up. He paused, his eyebrows rising.

''Blair?''

''Good morning'' she politely greeted, giving a small smile.

Chuck was dressed in red sweater and blue shirt underneath, looking as if he just walked out of a fashion ad. He leaned on a railing, but decided against it and stood straight with hand in his pocket. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine. You?''

''Good.''She eyed him warily as he fidgeted and finally stretched out his hand, offering a phone in it. It was brand new iPhone, slick and black.''This is for you'' he said, looking down at it.

''What's that?''Her smile faded.

''What do you think? It's a phone, silly.'' His casual demeanor seemed to recover and he gave her a small amused smile.

''And?''

''It will come in handy, even though it may not be as good as yours.''

She stared at him for a moment, her expression cold. Is he joking? Chuck was still sporting that smile and it only fueled her anger. Not as good as hers? Not as good as that brick in color that lay broken? Was he insulting her? Yes, he must be mocking her. His sarcasm severely mortified her pride. Blair looked around to see if anyone else was still on the joke, but couldn't focus on anyone's face. Did they discover who she really is?

''Are you kidding me?'' she asked furiously, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Chuck's smirk disappeared in a second.

''What does it mean it's not as good as mine? Who told you to buy me a cellphone?'' This was defense mechanism she adapted through life. Anger helped her cope with stress, but it rarely actually helped. She opened her mouth to continue the rant, but thought better of it and rapidly turned around to walk away. There was no way she'd flip out on her first week of college.

''I was just kidding!'' Chuck shouted from behind, his face stunned.

Blair turned around, her eyes flickering from phone, to his shocked face and back at phone again. He was still holding it offered, ready for her to take it. Blair thoughtfully lingered for a moment and finally walked away to class.

She didn't see Nate sneaking up to Chuck and patting him on the shoulder in pity.

Blair could hardly focus on lectures that day, not even hearing professor when he dismissed the class two hours earlier. Only Penelope's poke to shoulder brought her back to reality. The classroom was already almost empty. They walked together across campus, existing the main doors. They got out on parking lot when Penelope moaned happily ''Thank god he told us to go. I thought I'd never get through his boring lecture.''

''Yeah'' Blair responded distractedly. ''I can't believe he let us go two full hours earlier.''

''Let's go to Bendel's.''

''I can't'' Blair lied. She actually didn't want to go. What excuse would she have when Penelope told her to buy something? It would only add up to tragedy; looking at all those wonderful dresses she couldn't have.

''Not even for an hour?'' her friend asked hopefully.

''No, sorry.''

''You are such a bore. I better rush, it will be impossible to hail a cab later. See you tomorrow?''

Blair nodded and walked alone across the parking lot to catch the bus. She spotted his car first and then him behind, putting on a blazer.

She took a deep breath and approached. ''Chuck?''

He turned around, his face hard. ''Yes?''

''I'm sorry'' she finally managed the courage to say. It wasn't something she admitted easily. Or at all.

''What do you mean?''

''I may have slightly over-reacted this morning.''

Chuck considered her words for a moment and leaned on a car, cocking his eyebrow. Even though face was expressionless, his voice was playful. ''Yes, you have. The last time I was scolded was by my mother. When I was eight.''

Blair rolled her eyes, but a faint laugh escaped her.

''Blair'' he continued his tone suddenly serious, reaching for his pocket. ''I wanted to-''

''Hey, Blair'' girly voice interrupted them. Serena walked over to them, her eyes darting from one to another. Chuck noticed her and pulled an empty hand out of the pocket. Her blonde hair was shining brightly on the sun. Blair envied her sun-kissed skin. ''Are you feeling better?''

His head shot towards Blair and she lowered her eyes to ground at the recollection of things that are burdening her.

''I'm much better, thanks'' she lied once again.

''Oh'' Nate walked over, grinning amusedly. ''So ladies have met and befriended each other.''

Blair simply smiled politely, not knowing what he was talking about. ''I'm Nate.''

Serena on the other hand shot daggers towards blond boy.

''You were sick?'' Chuck whispered concerned, never taking eyes off of her.

''Nothing serious.''

''Why don't you come with us'' Serena offered with her arms crossed. ''We're going to grab a coffee.''

''I was just heading home...''

''Where do you live?'' Nate asked curiously.

''Upper fifth'' she answered, feeling kind of proud and important all of a sudden. She felt like she could finally compete with these people.

''Our regular coffee shop is there nearby'' Serena rather ordered than said, grabbing her elbow and walking her towards waiting car. ''Let's go.''

She obviously had no other choice.


	4. The Breakfast Club

**Chapter Four**

**The Breakfast Club**

They were sitting in anything but a coffee shop. It was a busy restaurant whose decorator did an amazing job. It had high windows, plenty of chandeliers and rich fabrics everywhere; the chairs, tables even walls. Large impressionistic pictures hung on beige paint, emphasizing the beauty of the place.

''I'll have Coke, roast beef burger, large fries, tiramisu and white coffee'' Nate said snapping his menu shut and handing it to waiter's gloved hands.

''Way to go, champion'' Chuck cheered, scanning the list. ''I'll have coffee.''

''Get me ice mocha, no cream. And Mediterranean salad with no dressing.''

Blair eyed prices nervously, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. This wasn't expensive, this was outrageously pricey. She couldn't afford absolutely anything on the list. ''I'll have water, please.''

''Just water?'' Serena asked raising her eyebrow.

''Yes'' she responded weakly. She actually didn't eat almost anything whole day and was looking forward to coming home and pigging out in mother's home made burritos. ''I don't feel like drinking anything else.''

Serena seemed to considered this for a moment, but let it go. ''What was I saying... Oh, I hate her fascination with Paris. It's driving me crazy! I've been trying to get her to come home, but she won't listen. I'm completely bored.''

''Aw'' Nate cooed, cocking his head. ''Do you miss your mommy? Well, board a plane to Paris.''

Serena squinted her eyes at him, not taking offense, but rather smiling amusedly. She was used to his laid back attitude and special kind of humor where he laughs at everyone, most especially her. ''Always same places, always same destinations. I've seen it all, I don't even feel like going. But... If you agree, we can go tonight.''

Her eyes were bright and excited.

''Tonight?'' Nate repeated. ''Paris?''

''Well?''

He seem to ponder this for a moment and quickly pulled out his phone. ''I can check plane tickets on web...''

''Don't look at me'' Chuck shook his head. ''My mom is in London, remember. I'm taking care of Eric.''

''Chuck'' huffed Serena, leaning across table towards him. ''You always ruin everything. We're only going for a day.''

''Serena'' he warned, a hard tone to his voice. ''Don't insist. I can't go.'' Blair sensed there was more to the topic than they were letting.

''He can't go, stop insisting'' Nate defended his best friend, turning off his phone. ''Actually, nobody can go. There are no available tickets.''

''Fine'' Serena shrugged her shoulder, as if she wasn't fazed at all. ''We can go next week. Chuck'll be free by then. He won't have to babysit.''

This was obviously said with some mock attempt because Chuck rolled his eyes.

''Blair, do you like the plan?'' Serena piqued, twisting blonde strands of her hair.

''Who wouldn't?'' she answered diplomatically.

''Why don't you come with us?'' Nate politely asked.

''Blair doesn't like the story about Paris'' she laughed at her. ''You seem to be as bored of it as I am.''

''Well...'' Blair trailed off, neither denying nor confirming it. She could hardly afford to go anywhere over the bridge, let alone over seas. She honestly did not know how to even be part of this conversation. Blair watched them converse as if watching a play. The only thing that felt real was Chuck's proximity and warmth he seemed to radiate.

''Where do you escape to? What's your favorite place?'' Serena prodded, not giving up. Her interest didn't see genuine at all. Blair had a bad feeling about her. She shrugged and said first thing that came to her mind. ''Italy.''

''Wait, let me guess'' Chuck finally perked up after long silence. ''It's not Milan, it's Rome.''

Blair gulped and nodded. She did love Rome, but only Rome from the books and movies, especially Roman Holiday with Audrey Hepburn. It was the only version she knew. ''Yes, I love Rome.''

''I went there with my mom last summer'' Serena mentioned, switching topic to herself. ''We bought so much stuff in vintage shops. Our jet was so overloaded...'' When she noticed nobody was taking much interested in that story, she averted her eyes back to Blair. ''What place do you like the best? Do you go with family'' blond head caught Chuck's eyes ''or with someone special?''

Blair was neck deep in shame as Chuck carefully studied her. Mere mention of her family sent heat up her cheeks. ''Family'' she muttered, grateful when waiter came by with their order. She took her glass and hastily swallowed half of content. Everyone busied themselves with drink and food for few minutes. Serena went to ladies room and Blair suppressed a sigh of relief. She was tired of questions and lies, but couldn't force herself to stop.

''What does you father do?'' Nate curiously asked as he chewed on his burger.

''Tourism'' she responded, once again grabbing a glass to drink. She was too afraid to elaborate because she didn't know anything about it, but it sounded good.

''Does he has hotels or tourist agencies?''

''Hotels. Down south.''

''Do you have siblings?''

Blair was drunk on their interest. She could say anything and they would nod in amazement.

''I do. I have a brother. He studies economy abroad.''

They all nodded their heads, clearly impressed.

''Blair?'' Tiny blonde girl with a fluffy dog in hands stood across the table. She was dressed trendy and in vogue, as per usual. Her mother was a designer who dressed whole Manhattan elite. It was Jenny Humphrey, a girl living in one of the apartments in her building. Blair chocked on water, coughing in napkin. How much did she hear?

''Hey.''

''I'm surprised to see you here'' Jenny declared, looking at her and the company with narrowed eyes. She seemed much more older with disapproving glare directed at Blair. ''Never mind.''

She quickly walked away, leaving Blair behind. Color drained from her face. What if she heard her? What if she tells her parents? Or even worse, to whole college? Blair suddenly felt sick to her stomach, tired of this charade.

''I have to go home. My pressure dropped again.''

She quickly picked up her stuff and boys politely stood up. Chuck caught her hand as it was reaching for wallet. ''You must be joking.''

''No, please'' she begged, clutching her money. She wasn't used to anyone paying her anything. In life, if she wanted something, she had to work hard for it.

''No'' Chuck warned, his face determined. ''I insist.''

He threw the money on the table and spoke to Nate. ''I'll drop off Blair and I'll come back.''

''No'' Blair rushed on, not able to hide her shock. ''No need for that. My home is close by.''

Chuck helped her with coat. ''Then there is no need to turn me down.''

She knew he wasn't going to give up, so she said goodbye to Nate and let him lead to the car. They sped through streets and she let him pass her building, pulling up a block away. ''Which building is yours?''

Her white finger pointed back at the way they came from and he raised his eyebrows. ''Why did we stop here? Why not there?''

She fidgeted with her bag, avoiding his eyes. ''If my dad sees us, he is going to ask a lot of questions.''

''He likes to interfere in your life?''

''I'm used to it'' she shrugged her shoulders, sensing exquisite relief of speaking the solid truth.

He cocked his head and looked at her, a gentle smile playing on his lips. She looked back and they were silent for a minute. She felt pleasant warmth flooding over her body, making all of this misery worth wile. As if waking up from a dream, Blair remembered mom was waiting for her. She bid him goodbye and climbed out of the car flustered, almost forgetting the bag. It felt heavier than usual. ''Thanks.''

She had to pick up the trash from residents that night. Mom was on the couch, sore and in pain. She cleaned the whole building from bottom to top, all by herself. Only because father was outside all day, too busy fixing installations to Dan's boss.

Mother awaited her with bath when she got back. She soaked as much as she could, still smelling trash everywhere for hours after. They were in her room, mother gently combing her wet hair.

''One day, my dear'' mom whispered absentmindedly, ''You'll be picking up silk and gold, not trash.''

Blair was silent, staring at herself in the mirror. Her mom often made these kind of remarks. It used to make her feel hopeful and ambitious, now it was like a dull church bell.

''Come on, I set the dinner on the table.''

They walked to kitchen and sat on small table that barely held four people. Dad was kind enough to compliment the meals she prepared. It was a peace offer and she gratefully took it. As they were quietly chatting and eating, a phone started to ring. It wasn't familiar ringtone. They all looked at each other, wondering whose phone was it.

''It's coming from your room'' mom pointed out. They all looked towards her bed and Blair slowly rose towards it. She opened the vibrating bag on it, looking for the source of noise. Her hand touched cold smooth phone and fished it out. Her eyes widened at the sight of brand new iPhone. Unknown number was flashing on screen, caller very much persistent. She already know who it was before answering.

''Hello?''

''Blair? It's me, Chuck.'' Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. ''You gave me no choice. I had to repay you somehow.''

She looked blankly at her family who were all eyes and ears. There was no way she was leading this conversation here and now. ''Okay'' Blair said quickly. ''We'll talk tomorrow. Good night.''

Dan quickly walked up and snatched phone out of her hands, right as she hung up. ''What's this?''

''Where did you get that, Blair?'' dad asked worriedly, eyeing the strange object.

She had no idea what to say. To say it came from a boy would earn her order to never leave the house again. ''Georgina gave it to me.''

''That girl is crazy'' Dan noted. ''This costs a fortune.''

At that information, father took the phone and angrily ordered her to return it.

''She didn't give it as a gift'' Blair tried to fix the situation with familiar story. ''She got herself better one in Europe and borrowed this one to me-''

''No, it doesn't matter'' father raised his finger and pushed her towards door. ''You have to return it.''

''It's late, it won't be polite to return it now.''

''Do her parents know she gave it to you?'' mom asked dubiously. ''You know we can't pay to fix it if it gets broken.''

''They know'' she lied on, breaking her knuckles. ''Mrs. Sparks was there when she gave it to me. Dad, it's late now. I'll return it tomorrow.''

He seemed to agree to this. ''Nobody touch this phone. Nobody. Not until morning when we return it. Just in case it breaks. Hide it somewhere.''

Blair gratefully took the phone and hid it under her pillow, smiling like an idiot.

He called her again in the morning, while she was walking to school. Dan was walking with her, going to work, trying to hear the conversation. Chuck wanted to know where she was so he can pick her up, but she politely lied she was almost already on school grounds, very much nervous because of the idea of them being alone together.

''Who was that?'' Dan asked suspiciously.

''Penelope, from college'' she said, sticking out her tongue at him as they parted ways. He was always so bossy and intruding.

Blair was rushing to class when Serena spotted her. ''B!'' She walked up to her smiling icily. ''Is it too personal? B is so much shorter and cuter.''

Blair was anything but flattered with this attention. She sensed some secret agenda from this girl and she wanted to shield herself from it as much as possible. ''Only my closest friends call me B.''

''We're friends, aren't we?'' Serena asked, her fake smile mirroring Blair's. She put her hand on her forearm. ''We'll be, you'll see.''

Blair's eyes burned into tan hand on her arm. She fixed her glare back to Serena and blondie hastily removed it. ''I just wanted to ask you have you heard from Chuck?''

''I've talked to him this morning'' Blair stiffly replied. ''He said he's on his way.'' Serena was unable to hide her scowl and displeasure at these news. ''I need to see him too, to give him back his phone.''

''A phone?''

''He accidentally broke mine and bought me new one. He secretly put it in my purse.''

''A gift'' Serena muttered, clearly amused with something.

''Excuse me?''

''That's our Chuck. He is known for that. How obnoxious, right?''

''I don't understand'' Blair said, wanting an explanation.

''Everything comes easy to him. He has no sense of guilt. He's like that thanks to girls that surround him; models, actresses... You understand? They all want glory.''

Blair straightened her back and crossed her arms. ''What are you trying to say?''

Serena leaned into Blair's face, her eyes narrowed. ''I don't want him to hurt you. Chuck's kindness and generosity don't last long.''

''I don't care about his kindness or generosity. Or his days and nights'' Blair replied coldly, fishing iPhone out. She was no gold digger and no trophy girl, she especially won't suffer crap from spoiled rich bitch. She spitefully threw the phone into Serena's hands.''Here, you can give him that.''

Blair angrily stormed off to class, completely ignoring Nate and Chuck as they walked past each other. She didn't even look at them. Penelope warned her. Yes, she did. And she was stupid enough to believe him he was genuinely interested in her. Maybe he was, but duration of it was highly questionable. Whatever, she thought. Few models and he'd already forget about her.

''So you're friends with Serena now?'' Penelope asked hurt, sitting next to Blair in classroom.

''I'm not friends with anyone'' she snapped, irritated with whole previous scene. Blair took a deep breath and calmed herself. ''Sorry. Listen... How well do you know Chuck Bass?''

This was topic that interested her friend. She turned towards her, talking animatedly.''Nothing special. I know enough stuff to see he is dangerous.''

''What do you mean?''

''He is playboy'' Penelope elaborated as if it was most obvious thing on earth. She was afraid of this answer. ''King of night life. Good car, good family and good looks. That's enough to draw all eyes. He gets anything he wants. So naturally, he is a man you can't trust.''

Blair sighed heavily, torn between her heart and her mind.

Class was over for the day and they were running to bus stop, soaking wet. It was raining hard, making Blair shiver in cold.

''It's hard to find an empty cab now'' shouted Penelope over sound of rain. With a skill, she raised a hand and car rolled over immediately. ''We got lucky. Come on.''

''No'' Blair refused, knowing she had no money to split the cost. She was forced to use bus instead. ''I have to buy something here, you go.''

She ran towards the bus stop after Penelope drove off, hiding under the plastic roof. Her teeth were clattering, her fingers numb. After few minutes, shiny black Audi pulled over and window rolled down.

''Blair'' Chuck asked confused. ''What are you doing here?''

''Waiting for a bus'' she shouted, hopping up and down to keep cold away. She was half happy, half irritated to see him. ''I couldn't find a cab on this rain.''

''Come, I'll give you a lift.''

''No, thanks.''

''Come on'' he smiled. It faltered as he saw her hesitation. After a while, she gave up and got into car, thinking how she'd freeze to death while waiting for a bus. She felt warm as they drove, not sure if he turned the heat on or if he radiated it himself. Chuck was looking straight ahead on the road, unusually somber.

''I'm sorry'' he finally said after period of silence, surprising her. ''I didn't know you wanted other one.''

''What? I don't understand.''

''The phone. We can return it and you can chose whichever you want.'' His hands clenched the steering wheel as he drove.

''No, no!'' she caught up, trying to avoid that scenario from the beginning. ''The phone is perfect.''

''But Serena-''

''Serena what?'' she snapped, but quickly calmed herself. ''It doesn't matter. I just wanted her to give the phone back to you. That's all I said and wanted.''

''So'' he asked, dark look in his eyes. ''What really happened?''

Blair thought how much could she possibly reveal. She told the truth, saying how it upset her proud father to be receiving gifts like that. His grip seemed to relax after hearing that story.

''I put you into awkward situation, Blair. Was your father angry much?''

''Yes'' she confirmed aggravated. '' He wanted me to give the phone back right away. I too wanted to do it and I did it.''

Chuck leaned in his seat towards her, his eyes flickering from road to her eyes. His mood seemed to lighten up a bit. ''Why did you give it to Serena? Why didn't you talk to me?''

''It just happened'' she said, blushing in spite of herself. The image of two of them in private conversation disturbed her. He was right though, she should have done it in the first place. ''Why does it matter, anyway?'' She caught his eye and he looked at her long and serious. It made her insides melt.''Why are you looking at me like that? Eyes on the road, we'll hit something.''

''You're shy?'' he guessed, his voice gentle and low. She felt her cheeks burning.

''Why would I be shy?'' Blair said faking arrogance. He chuckled quietly and moved the gaze away to road.

''Yeah, you're shy.''

''It's all funny to you'' she accused, deciding to look out the window. She could see absolutely nothing in this storm, but it was the only sight where his face didn't haunt her.

''No'' he declared. ''I like it.''

Blair looked back at him and caught him staring at her again. They both shared a smile when car skidded to a halt.

''Did we hit something?'' she shouted terrified.

''No, I had the same problem this morning.'' Chuck straightened up and tried to turn on the car again, but failed. ''I'll be right back.''

Blair waited 10 minutes as he searched for help outside. She hoped he wouldn't get sick just because she needed to be dropped off home. He entered the car again, drenching wet.

''There is car shop there, just around the corner.'' Chuck breathed out, rubbing his palms together to warm up. ''I called them to help. I'll hail the cab if you're late. We're close to your house. Go if you will.''

''We're close?'' she repeated, dumbstruck. Time flew when she was with him, but this piece of information got her worried.''Where is that mechanic exactly?''

''Oh'' Chuck squinted through sea of raindrops on windshield. ''Here he comes.''

Blair took a moment to process this. There was Dan with tool box in his hands, coming to their aid in this storm. Even though car windows were tinted, she still froze for a second, afraid he'd seen her. The sound of Chuck rolling down window woke her up. She lowered her head, letting hair curtain over face.

''Can you start the engine ?'' Dan asked, squinting through rain.

Chuck tried again without any success. ''No, I can't.''

''Okay then, pop open the hood so I can take a look.''

Chuck pressed the button and Dan went behind to fix the issue. She quietly watched him in rear-view mirror, her head still bent down.

''Did you drop something?'' Chuck wondered out loud.

''Um, yeah. I'm looking for a pin'' she lied, feeling more uncomfortable each passing moment. ''Look, I have to go.''

''You're right'' he said apologetically. ''I've kept you waiting. Should I get you a cab?''

''No, no. I'll walk.''

She went to grab the handle when his voice full of incredulity stopped her. ''Can't you see this shower outside?''

''I really love rain'' she said, an ironic tone of voice accidentally escaping her. Looking behind to check if Dan was still hidden behind the hood, Blair quickly climbed out of the car and ran home.

* * *

><p>Dan lowered the hood. He was wet, cold and annoyed, feeling ready to call it a night and go home. He saw tiny figure exiting the car and scurrying off in the darkness. The awkward run looked strangely familiar...<p>

He walked up to front, knocked on window that soon rolled down. ''I can't fix it, you'll have to take it to car shop.''

''Great'' Chuck muttered, exiting the car too. His phone suddenly rang. He answered, not even bothering to shield it from rain. Chuck's mouth dropped open as he stood in silence, listening to whoever he was talking to.

''Are you serious? I'll be right there.'' He hung up and threw keys to startled Dan. ''Take the keys, get him to shop, do whatever it takes.''

He then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, leaving irritated Dan.

''You could have at least taken my phone number'' he called out to him and muttered ''rich brat'' to himself. He sat down in the car, feel less irritated the more he leaned across the smooth leather.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voila! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. ****What's with Serena?**** Wonder where Chuck fled? How much longer until Chair goes kissy kissy? :P **

**One of you mentioned how Blair is similar to season 1 Jenny. Which makes perfect sense since Jenny was handpicked by Blair, the only figure that was worth being the next Blair Waldorf of Constance B. ****That is, until she went bananas. ****If Jenny was wealthier and older, they would have been the same character, with hardly any difference. But no worries, our own Blair will become true Blair Waldorf in due time. **


	5. How To Save A Life

**Chapter Five**

**How To Save A Life**

''Good evening.'' Blair was soaking wet, but in a good mood when she entered the house. She took off her wet coat and scarf, kicking down her boots. ''I've muddled the floor with my shoes. I'll clean it up later, when it dries off.''

Her parents were in the living room that also served as dining room. Dad seemed to be pacing up and down and mom sat calm as a statue on the couch. Nobody said anything. She noticed her mom motioning with eyebrows at something when dad suddenly grabbed her bag.

''Give me that'' he ordered, furious look on his face.

''Bob!'' her mothered warned, standing up in a flash.

''Give what, dad?'' she asked, her voice weak.

''Give that phone here, Blair'' he threatened, towering over her.

''I've returned it'' she stammered, yet another lie dripping off her lips. This time it was to her own parents. ''I told you, if you don't believe me, ask-''

''I don't believe you'' he bellowed, slapping her hard across the cheek. She staggered backwards, numb with shock and holding her burning cheek in place.

''Bob!'' mother was in front of him in a second. Her eyes were flashing lightnings, daring him to hit her again. Dad looked at her for few moments and left the house, slamming the doors behind him.

Blair stood rooted to the spot, unable to blink.

''Blair, dear'' mother pleaded, her voice shaking. ''Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you say the truth? If you did, nothing of this would have happened. Georgina told me she didn't give you anything and dad heard us.''

A tear escaped her mother's eye as she stroked her hair. Blair's arms fell to side and she started retreating to her room, flinching from mother's touch.

''Why didn't you tell your mom the truth'' she continued crying, even after Blair closed the doors and locked them, something she never did. ''Where did you get that phone? Tell me!''

Jane was brokenhearted. She felt Blair has changed in past few days, but she'd never think they would lose the connection they always had. She was sad, expecting her daughter to be able to confide anything, even the most terrible things. Blair must know she'd be there for her, no matter what. She must know that, mustn't she?

''Oh, my dear'' she muttered to herself, walking away. ''Tell me so I can help you... Tell me so mommy can help you.''

Jane was well aware of hard life they led here. She was also aware of the effect it had on Blair. No matter what the rest of family said, Jane was always ready to treat Blair like princess, kicking and fighting to make her life easier and better. Just because Jane had to live in poverty and misery, didn't mean they had to doom their children too. Blair was shutting her off and she sat alone on the couch, feeling helpless.

Blair was still in her wet clothes, lying on her bed and crying silently into pillow. She curled up, shaking from humiliation and cold.

After a while, she unlocked her doors and let mother in. Jane helped her out of the clothes that stuck to her skin and into fresh clean pajamas. She tucked her into bed, kneeling down to talk. Mom stroked her hair saying ''I would have sent him to hell, but... He is your dad. He didn't want it to be like this. Until now, he never raised a hand towards you.''

The fact that she was daddy's girl up until this morning triggered another wave of hot tears. Blair sniffed, pulling up her blanket closer.

''If you only knew your grandfather... My dad...'' Mother went quite all of a sudden, pained look on her face. Blair reached up to her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back, steeling herself. ''When I was a girl, young like you, he would beat me until I bled. As soon as I met your dad and started family, I ran away from him. But only God and I know what I suffered until then...''

Mother breathed in and her tone of voice became lighter. ''Sleep, my child. Your tears will dry up until morning. Just don't let your soul do the same.''

She stood up and turned off the lights, muttering as she walked out ''If only I knew where you got that phone. If only...''

Blair lay in bed in the morning, staring blankly at the wall. She cried herself to sleep last night. Her cheek was sore. Nobody came to wake her up, but she heard mom and dad bustling about outside. Dad's feet came shuffling few times on the other side of her doors, but after some hesitation walked away. She heard him asking about her, his voice dripping with guilt. Her parents mumbled something incoherently for few minutes and mom walked into her room.

''Hey, dear. Oh'' she hissed, touching Blair's chin. ''We should put something on your face. Come on, stop sulking. Breakfast is on the table. Dad is feeling sorry... I'm scared for his health.'' Blair said nothing. Mother's voice dropped to a whisper ''I told your dad it was your colleague's phone. I told him she forgot it in classroom and that you took it to get it back, panicking when he asked you about it.''

Blair looked up at her, resenting herself for not thinking of this story before. She was grateful her mom had her back, but tired of making excuses for dad. Especially playing the _health_ card which Blair sadly knew she had every right to use.

''And you will tell me the truth, of'course?'' mother suggested, frustrated with Blair's silence. ''Why won't you say anything?''

Jane walked away to kitchen when she noticed Blair getting up. Blair inhaled deeply and looked herself in the mirror. One of her eyes was faint purple and there was a cut on cheekbone under it. She stared at her reflection with absolutely no expression. Dan's voice brought her back to present, his words getting her attention.

''Dad, you should see this car I got last night. You'd go crazy if you saw it. There was this girl who ran off in the middle of the rain. Their girls are like their cars, they leave you in the middle of the road.''

''The car is a real beast'' he continued, his voice muffled with food. ''The guy doesn't even understand it and that's why he doesn't know how to appreciate it.''

''Did you solve the issue in the end?'' dad asked, always putting honor on first place.

''You bet I did. I've been up all night fixing it.''

''Alright, take good care of it so we don't have any troubles.''

''What troubles? He received a phone call in the middle of the night and took off, not bothering to see who he left car to.''

Blair decided to walk in the kitchen in that moment, her head held high. This story was too familiar to her to be made up. It was about Chuck and her. She caught dad's eyes and quickly looked away.

''Here comes early bird'' mocked Dan, stuffing himself with waffles. He was completely oblivious to last night's scene. ''What's with your face?''

Blair tried to hide that side of face with hair, but clearly it didn't work.

''Nothing'' she whispered surprised to hear herself so hoarse. When she got back from the bathroom, dad was gone and Dan stopped on his way to bedroom.

''Don't overreact'' he teased, bags under his eyes showing off how tired he was. ''Put five layers of make up and you're good to go.''

''Dan'' she seethed as he laughed and slammed door in her face. Mom told him that she fell on her face, story very much realistic considering a car almost hit her few days ago.

If only she could afford that much make up. She sat on the table, clinging to her chest as coughing fit seized her.

''I'll make you some tea'' mother got up without finishing her breakfast. ''You must have caught cold last night, lying down in wet clothes.''

_Later on_

She was getting ready to go to class, dressed in black turtleneck and jeans. Her boots were in the bag and she only had to touch up her make up to finish. Mom walked into the room, staring at little cosmetic she had; half used bottle of liquid foundation, blush and cheap mascara.

''What's with the make up'' she asked, her face stern.

''Look at my face'' Blair snapped, pointing at the cut that was still visible. ''I'm trying to hide this and the bruise. ''

''Look, dad left for work and Dan is asleep. Leave before they see you.'' Putting hands in her pocket, she added quietly ''and stop sulking.''

''He doesn't even care about me'' Blair whispered, brushing her curls.

''I don't want to hear that. It doesn't even matter. You have to respect your father. Tell me what happened with the phone.''

Blair leaned down to zip up her bag, avoiding mother's eyes. ''I don't have anything to say, stop questioning me about it.''

Jane's eyes narrowed and she cocked her head. ''Don't tell me... Don't tell me you...''

''I what?'' Blair asked curiously.

''Don't tell me you took it... Without asking...''

''What?'' Blair flipped, raising her voice and challenging her mother. ''Say it! Ask me if I stole it!''

Theft was something nobody in the family even dare mention. They were very conservative and kept to strict principles. Just thinking Blair was capable of doing something disgraceful like that completely insulted her and her pride.

''Don't shout'' Jane whispered forcefully, clutching the ends of her sweater. ''You'll wake up Dan.''

''And dad?'' Blair said, her smile sad.''He can't even say it!''

She was getting louder and angrier, continuing ''But he sure as hell can slap me for it!''

''Blair'' mother pleaded,cocking her head. ''Tell me the truth so I can believe you.''

'''Which truth do you wish to believe? What's worse version? That I am a stealer because of a phone... Or that I was just ashamed.''

Mother looked at her in pity. She couldn't stand it. Blair opened the doors to walk into the kitchen when she was ambushed by dad and Dan. Father's face was cold and distant, completely different than she was used to. ''Get back in your room'' he ordered.

When she didn't move, he raised his voice and bellowed it again for whole floor to hear.

Mother quickly got in front of room doors, protecting it with her body and hands. Blair shut them off and threw her bag on bed.

Dan was trying to get to her doors, shaking the knob violently and coaxing her to come outside.

''Shut up, Dan'' she heard her dad.

''Can't you see what's her new school doing to us, our family?''

''It happened and now it is over. We won't talk about it again. No more college from this day on!'' News hit her with such force she inhaled sharply. She felt lightheaded for a moment. No more college? What, she's supposed to leave that new life behind? Leave Chuck behind? She didn't want to be concierge's daughter anymore. College was her oasis, a completely new life that had nothing to do with this now.

'Bob'' mother exclaimed, mortified at such speech.

''One problem today, another one tomorrow'' he shouted at all of them. ''Who knows what else will happen because of that school. She's done with it.''

Later on, they were all gone from the house, Blair tried to sneak out, but mom's voice made her pause. She knew Blair too well to not foresee this.

''You must have gone mad. Where do you think you're going?''

''College.''

''College?'' her mother hissed, her eyes wide open.

''If it takes, I'll jump through window to get there'' Blair said stubbornly. ''I'm not a child, you can't order me.''

''Fine'' mom replied calmly, getting back to peeling potatoes. ''Enjoy your classes. Be sure to stop by on bus station on your way back. We're moving back to village. Dad has been looking for an excuse for years to go back there and you're just handing him one.''

She stared at her mother, rooted to the spot. She was sure she wasn't kidding.

''And then you can do your make up and play dress-up with grandma as you go together in field to dig potatoes!''

Blair took off her boots and sat on the couch angrily, decidedly staring at a turned off TV.

''Come on, dear'' her mother said softly, relieved as she stayed home. ''Let's go upstairs. I have to clean number eleven and you can help me.''

Blair nodded, never refusing to help mom. She was trying hard not to cry.

''Look at me'' Jane raised her voice slightly and knelt by her daughter. ''You won't solve this by crying. Let this be a lesson to you. You'll speak the truth to me. I will protect you. Is it clear?''

Blair looked down upon her hands, saying nothing.

''I will deal with your father'' her mom continued, mildly sad with her lack of response. ''Mom won't abandon you in this hell hole or that village.''

They were cleaning number eleven when Blair took the mop out of mom's hands. ''Let me. I may as well learn how to clean since I'm not going to college.''

''What are you talking about?'' Jane asked annoyed. ''What did I say earlier downstairs? Don't you trust me? Oh, god.''

Blair quietly cleaned Humphrey apartment. She didn't want to argue with anyone anymore. She just wanted to be left alone for a day. Actually, she wanted to go to college and talk to Chuck. He's the only one who could understand this situation with her father.

Jenny rushed downstairs from the room, late for class. She paused at the sight of Blair. ''What, college is too boring for you?''

Her tone of voice was patronizing. Blair decided to ignore it and waited until she left. As door opened, she heard familiar voices in the hall from apartment across. Blair took magazines, on the pretense of throwing them in trash. She opened the doors again after Jenny left and listened Georgina and her step-mother arguing in their flat. It appeared Diana wanted to send her to America to college. Blair would have been jealous if she wasn't so shocked and disgusted at the thought of her only friend being sent away by force. Georgina was out of her mind, her rant interrupted with sobs.

"You'll regret this, Diana. I swear you will! Dad will never forgive you! " she raged.

Diana was a mistress of Mr. Sparks even while his wife was still alive. She found out about them and died with that information, not before sharing it with her daughter.

It was clear why these two hated each other. Blair felt deeply sorry for Georgina, wishing she could come there and help her. But no, she had to learn how to clean. College was apparently - over.

Two hours after, they were done with Humphrey's apartment. Blair locked their doors behind as mother talked to some woman in business suit in the hall. They were in front of Sparks apartment and woman soon left. The sound of her expensive heels was the only noise in silent hall.

''Who was that?''

''Georgina's new tutor. They were supposed to have class, but I guess nobody is home'' her mother replied, shaking her head. She rang the bell few more times.

''Georgina was home all along.''

''I guess she went away.''

''Where would she go'' Blair said sarcastically, knowing well that Georgina was grounded and had no friends beside Blair. She knocked couple of times, each time using more force. Why wasn't she answering? Even if she was under the shower, she'd still hear the bell. Sulking alone after a fight wasn't her kind of thing. Georgina would immediately seek out Blair and dish everything in order to release some of the anxiety. Blair remembered Georgina's words from earlier; _You'll regret this, Diana. I swear you will! Dad will never forgive you!_

Fear struck her heart. Her hands shook as she reached towards her mother.

''Blair, what's wrong?'' her mother asked concerned. ''

''The key! Do you have the key for Sparks apartment?''

''Blair, I don't understand-''

''Mom!'' she shouted in desperation. ''Please, hurry.''

Astounded Jane took long chain out of her pocket. It was attached to numerous keys and on each was written a number. ''Here...''

''Georgina!'' Blair called out as she fumbled with the lock and entered the apartment. It was eerily quiet inside. She finally found her on bed, eyes closed, her skin paler than ever. Empty bottle of pills lay on the floor.

''Oh, Lord!'' her mother exclaimed terrified. ''She took all those pills?''

''Georgie'' Blair shook her violently, trying to wake her up. It didn't work, Georgie was limp and cold.

She never let go of Georgie's hand. Not even while her mother cried on the phone, talking to 911. Not even when paramedics barged in to revive her. Not even when they said Blair couldn't ride with them in vehicle. Mom stayed at home to wait for Diana. She wasn't answering her cell and Blair was anxious to see Georgina safe and well.

Her frustration grew with the hours and each 'No Miss, still no news' from the nurse behind the counter.

Blair never prayed. She would look at her parents, murmuring quietly before every meal, getting clean Sunday clothes for church and calling out to divine force after every misfortune. Blair never found God, until she needed him. She prayed while pacing in busy hospital lobby, she prayed while getting coffee out of a machine, she even prayed while washing her hands in the bathroom.

She was so young.

Too young.

''She hates me'' said Diana hour later, tears streaming down her face, clutching shopping bags as if her life depended on it. ''She did this because she hates me. She never loved me. I only wanted to help her.''

A sob escaped her as she continued. ''I was only trying to take care of her problems. I wanted her to accept me. I really did.''

''Please'' Blair pleaded, ''don't talk like that. It's not over yet.''

Diana carried on as if she didn't hear it. ''I will always be an evil step-mother to her. Someone that took her mother's spot. It will never change.''

Her tears threatened to spill again. They were always on edge, as if still unsure about the time when to fall. Blair hastily grabbed Diana's hand and squeezed lightly. Diana looked at her strangely, but didn't recoil.

''It's only natural she misses her mother. But maybe she doesn't need that right now. She's very lonely, you know? Maybe she just needs a friend.''

Diana sniffed and clasped Blair's hand. ''Thank you. For everything.''

After a period of Diana arguing over the phone with Mr. Sparks who wasn't coming due to _full flight_, Blair led her to room the hospital staff set up. Nurse walked in without any news, bringing a pill for Diana. Jane followed suit.

''But I don't want to calm down'' she sniffed. ''I want to wait.''

Despite her poor attempt at a struggle, Diana dosed off instantly. Blair got up to catch some air and stretch her legs, leaving mother to watch over for Diana and news.

Her mind reeled, wondered, jumped from one scene to another. What will happen now? What would happen if she never insisted to go inside the apartment?

She almost lost her only childhood friend. A wave of grief swept through her mercilessly. Cold bench pressed against her thighs as she sat. The shock woke her up out of the depressing daze. Blair wrapped sweater around her torso tightly, accidentally bumping her elbow against the stranger beside. She barely even saw him. He was dressed in black, almost blending with the night. His back was hunched, dark hair spilling over pale fingers.

''Sorry'' she mumbled, not sure if he heard her.

Boy's head whipped up after a moment. ''Blair?''

''Chuck?'' she croaked out, suddenly very aware of her red nose and messy ponytail. He didn't look so good either. His usual pristine clothes was crumpled, his skin unnaturally pale and there was slight stubble on his jaw. ''What are you doing here?''

''My brother'' he cleared his throat. ''My brother Eric had an accident. I've been here for past three days. You?''

''My friend too had an accident. How is your brother? Is he okay now?''

''He's fine. The first day was the hardest. We're checking out tomorrow.''

''Your parents must be so worried.'' She looked at him as he dropped his eyes low, a shadow crossing his face.

''They are.'' She imagined a note of irony to his voice, but dismissed it immediately. ''Of'course, mom's voice sounded so bad.''

She raised her eyebrows in question. Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but it took a while until he actually did.

''My mom and dad are not here. They are in London, on lengthy business trip.''

''My friend's dad is in Europe too. He's still not back either.''

''So'' he said lamely, his eyes searching for hers. ''You're saying this parent syndrome happens?''

''I'm sure your mother wants to be here'' she offered comforting. ''She must be really sad.''

He seemed to ponder this for few moments until his eyes widened and narrowed. His figure froze in spot, eyes fixed on her. ''What happened to your face?''

Blair inhaled sharply. She completely forgot about the bruise and the cut. ''Oh, this? I... I fell in the house. I'm such a klutz.''

Chuck looked at her for a moment and nodded. ''Did you get home safely? At Friday, I mean.''

''I did'' she whispered sadly, remembering her father's rage. Oh, how she wished she never left his car that night.

''So it payed off to run off in rain like that? I got the call from hospital the moment you left. My car broke down. I couldn't find a cab because of the stupid rain and traffic. Imagine that.''

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, circles under his eyes showing off under street lamp.

''So that's why you left the car...'' she mumbled unconsciously, thinking about Dan and his story about Chuck recklessly running off into the night.

''Sorry?''

''What happened to the car?'' Blair said out loud.

''Left it with the mechanic. Didn't even get to leave my number. I'll get the car when we leave the hospital. It's close to your home, I'll find it.''

She fidgeted on the bench in discomfort, the flood of her lies once again brimming over the edge. Blair quickly changed the topic.

''Are you alone with your brother here? Nobody else?''

''Nate was here too. For full three days.''

She nodded, glad not to hear Serena's name.

''Nate is a good guy. He's a good friend.'' After a moment of hesitation, he added ''Like you.''

''Like me?'' He thinks of her as a friend? She felt a brief pang of pain.

''I mean, you stayed out late for your friend too. It's good to have friends.''

''At least we get to pick them ourselves'' she declared quietly, letting the cool midnight wind blow stray hair from her face.

''Exactly'' Chuck said surprised. ''You're reading my mind.''

They looked at each other, his gaze intense as ever. Blair felt a blush creeping up her cheeks so she blurted out first thing that came to her mind.

''Your mom must be out of her mind right now. I mean, she is a mom after all. Moms do everything for their children. Sometimes it's too much, the other times it's not enough.''

Something inside of her cracked and broke for thousandth time, thinking of her own mother.

''You're lucky to have family like that'' he said somberly.

Blair didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So all she did was cross her arms and fight off one shudder after another.

''Are you cold?'' Chuck asked, immediately unbuttoning his blazer.

''No, no'' she said, too embarrassed to explain the reason why she was shuddering. ''There's no need, thank you.''

''You're welcome'' he responded and threw his blazer around her shoulders, wrapping it tightly around her locked arms. Their fingers touch briefly. His strong scent overwhelmed her. Her heart picked up a pace and she reeled in this emotion of anticipation and excitement. They sat there in silence, looking at each other as if they only just saw each other. His warm fingers slowly brushed over her forehead, tucking loose strands behind her ear. She felt herself leaning in, sinking into his embrace. Stars reflected in his dark iris, a promise of something great and luring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry about the cliffhanger. Actually; sorry, not sorry. There you go! Tell me your thoughts about this chapter! I originally posted one that had almost 7k words but I was like woah, there is too much stuff going on, I don't want to give my beloved readers heart attacks. So I just cut it in half. Until next time xxx


	6. The End Has No End

**Chapter Six**

**The End Has No End**

''Why did you say that?'' she wondered out loud, her knee nervously bumping up and down. ''That I'm lucky to have such family?''

''It's clear that you love them'' he cleared his throat after a slightly awkward silence, playing with the sleeve of his sweater. ''They must have deserved it. Is it not like that?''

Blair straightened out her back. ''I don't know. I've never looked at it that way. Family like every other. They are always there, next to me.''

''Always'' she sighed with roll of her eyes.

''Always?'' Chuck's brows furrowed. ''Do you mean too much?''

She nodded when her eye caught something past Chuck's head. It was her own mother, waiting outside Hospital's entrance. She stood up, quick as a lightning. She couldn't afford any mistakes now. Blair shook off blazer and handed it back. ''Chuck, I have to go. I'll see you around.''

''Wait, you didn't tell me what room you're in-''

She was already half way towards mom. Turning around now to answer him would be completely stupid so she just walked forwards, pretending she didn't hear him.

''Who is that?'' mother asked suspiciously.

''Just a patient.''

''What were you talking about with a man? What was his jacket doing on you?''

''I was sitting there'' she confidently said, chill wind grazing her flushed skin. ''He came, saw that I was cold and gave me his jacket. It would have been rude to say no.''

''Come on'' mom ordered, trying to glimpse Chuck in this dark night. ''Let's go inside.''

The walk back to room was quiet. Hospital seemed to fall into slower pace also, only few doctors moving about in rushed manner, patients all asleep and few visitors in line for coffee with tired look.

''I wish you never left village'' Blair suddenly spoke, pained look on her face. ''I wish we grew up there.''

''Why are you saying that?''

''All things that we want are close, but unreachable. It's a nightmare.''

Mom hugged Blair's shoulder. Her eyes were serious and penetrating. ''Don't talk like that. _I'll touch, _say_. It is all mine.'_'

Her grip tightened and Blair felt her heart exploding with nostalgia for life never tasted.

''But don't say it's unreachable, my child. Don't say it's far.''

She was woken up by frantic voice of her mother, early in the morning. Or maybe was it late morning? She had no idea when she fell asleep last night. The mere thought that Chuck may be in some room next door kept her awake for hours. Blair rubbed her eyes tiredly and put on her shoes, surprised to see Diana's bed empty.

She was even more surprised that an hour later, she was sitting on Georgina's bed and talking to her as if nothing ever happened. Except for her mom bustling about in Spark's apartment, Georgina's scrappy voice and loads of mom's homemade soup, everything would have been as it was day before.

''So'' Blair explained, sighing in frustration. ''I'm home now, helping mom.''

''Don't be ridiculous.'' Georgina propped herself on her elbow and pulled covers around herself. ''Are you normal? You're dropping out of college because of some stupid lie about stupid phone.''

''I don't want it either, but I have to. It's done. My only worry is that I'm not sent off back to village.''

''Is your dad crazy? You're eighteen. He can't keep you locked up in the house. He can't force you back to village.'' Georgina coughed, her throat worked up with all this talking.

''Have some soup'' Blair advised.

''I can't believe it'' she continued after gulping. ''This is total bullshit. What century are we living in? Why did you lie to them, Blair?''

''Doesn't matter anymore'' she brushed it off knowing well how fascinated and obsessed Georgina was with Chuck.

They were interrupted with knock and Diana saying ''Blair, your dad wants you to come home immediately. Georgie darling, Charlie is here.''

Charlie was Georgina's beautician. She scurried in the room and brought manicure water and instruments.

''Oh-uh'' Georgie said to her friend, lazily handing Charlie her hand. ''I hope everything is fine.''

Blair's gaze fell on already polished Georgina's nails and dropped at her own; short and shineless. She quickly hid them in sleeves of her sweater.''We'll see. I'll come by later.''

She took two steps at the time until she found dad in front of front doors.

''Come on, Blair'' he spoke urgently, nudging her towards the doors. ''We have to go. Dan had an accident.''

It was the kind of accident you don't end up in hospital, but in police custody. They arrived there as soon as possible. It appeared Dan was involved in car theft. Father kept praying under his breath, his hands shaking. ''I should have called his boss. I should have let him know he may not come today. He'll be worried.''

''It's okay, dad. I have it.'' Blair fidgeted with her bag and fished out dad's old phone with her number inside. They were standing in front of administrative doors, waiting to be let in and hear what was going on. ''Let me turn it on.''

When phone chirped up, a text message flashed on the screen.

**Chuck:**

_Will I ever hear from you?_

Her insides shrunk and expanded, setting loose to flurry of butterflies. The phone has been off for days and she only read it now.

''What is that?'' dad asked, trying to peek over. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see without his reading glasses.

''Nothing'' she quickly deleted the message and looked straight ahead. There, walking out of the elevator were Chuck in person and an older man beside him. Judging by the same nose and low brows, it must have been his father.

Chuck kept cold expression on his face, looking around annoyed while his father spoke through gritted teeth. They were walking towards her.

''They'll do anything not to pay. We'll squeeze them'' his father lectured. ''I can't believe you're making me pay for your mistakes this early in the morning.''

''I have to use the rest room'' she blurted out and quickly ran away, dodging them. Blair shut the doors behind her and she leaned on them, breathing heavily. Did he steal Chuck's fancy car? ''No way. That damn motherchucker.''

After coming to her senses, she slowly opened the doors; just enough so she could hear and see what's going on. Her dad was sitting on the seat next to Chuck, both completely unaware of each other's existence and importance. He was staring at a wall tiredly, waiting for her. Suddenly Chuck stood up and faced his own father agitated.

''Well, sorry to disturb your beauty sleep.''

''Chuck, don't test me'' Mr. Bass seethed. ''The only reason you're not here alone is because of that car. Don't forget that.''

''No, dad'' Chuck quietly said, his jaw working. ''I won't. I already know that car is more valuable to you than I am.''

''Chuck, stop with the drama. I'm not one of your friends.''

''So it's my fault only? And not the guy who stole it?''

Blair watched her dad more closely. He seemed to be more disturbed as the conversation progressed. His hand shook, his mouth set in deep frown, very well familiar with that _thief_. It was no one else but his own blood, his pride, his son.

''You can't give that kind of car to a punk! Of'course it's only your fault.''

''How was I supposed to know he was gonna steal it?!''

She couldn't bear it any longer. Her dad seemed to be in deep pain and there was nothing she could do about it, being stuck in this stupid toilet with her stupid insecurities. She felt the noose tightening around her neck and Blair tried to fight with all her might.

''Daddy...'' she whispered in pity, shame rising like a wave and crashing over her tender flesh.

She heard a muffled voice calling them to enter a room in front. She quietly left the rest room and only got a glimpse of bruised Dan and the officers inside as the door shut in her face. Blair sat on the seat in front and listened as they did a review of damage and action. Young officer strode past her, winking after glancing at her legs and she shot him a look that clearly stated: _as if._

''I'm not mad at this poor fellow'' Mr. Bass' deep voice said. ''It's hard to resist temptation. If you don't know who to entrust certain things, you'll get tenfold worse back.''

There was short silence and Chuck's tiredness ringing through room; ''Father-''

An unknown voice (probably senior officer) cleared his throat and said. ''Mr. Bass, let's revise. You left your car at mechanic shop with Mr. Dan Smith?''

''Yes'' confirmed Chuck.

''Well, I told you I didn't steal it'' Dan shouted annoyed.

Blair was so irritated right now that it took all she had not to come there and slap him. The nerve of him! Instead of being silent, he made an effort to make a show out of the case.

''Shut up'' one of the officers said.

''See'' Mr. Bass' patronizing tone explained. ''He is right. He didn't steal it. You let him enjoy it. And he did it.''

''When we saw picture of the car'' first officer continued on, ''we thought it might be grand theft auto.''

There was a sound of paper rusting.

''Are you going to press charges?''

''Why should I sue this guy? I'd rather sue my son.'' His drawl was lazy and menacing. Deep down, Blair felt sorry for Chuck. Hundreds of her dad's slaps could never rival with this sort of brutality. ''The only thing you missed to do is wrap a damn bow around the car. Pretty as a present. You gave milk to a cat and she drank it. Is it the cat's fault?''

The monologue was shortly interrupted with the sound of a phone call.

''Yes?'' Mr Bass answered. ''Why?''

There was a deep sigh. ''The insurance won't cover the cost. You're on your own now. You'll pay for your stupidity.''

''You're here because of the legal part of problem'' officer no. 1 patiently spoke. ''Are you pressing charges?''

Blair held her breath. Pressure pumped against the skull of her head and ribs. They were doomed if he says yes. They'll be out on the street by tomorrow.

''Yes, we're pressing charges'' Mr. Bass furiously declared. ''You thief! You would enjoy a car you could never afford? Do you know how much sole wheel of the car costs?''

''Then why did you leave it in the middle of nowhere if it was so valuable to you?'' Dan jumped in, frustration laced in his voice.

There was a stunned silence.

''You heard that? He's playing with us now. I've lost plenty of time. Do what you have to do, immediately.'' There was the sound of chair scraping and feet shuffling. ''Chuck, go get that junk. You'll fix it yourself.''

''Mister'' dad finally spoke up, his voice proud and humble at the same time. ''It's on us to pay the damage.''

Another wave of silence.

Her phone interrupted the tension. Blair quickly got up and walked away a little a bit for some privacy to answer it.

''Thank God'' mom exclaimed through phone. ''At least you answered.''

''Mom-''

''What is going on? I can't reach neither dad nor Dan.''

''Mom, I have to go. I'll call you back later'' Blair whispered quickly as she spotted Mr. Bass exit the room, followed by Chuck. She hid behind the plant and hung up.

''If he sold his entire family, he'd barely be able to repay the damage'' Mr. Bass huffed at his son as they left.

''Dad'' she called out as her own family came after.

''How are we going to pay it?'' Dan shrugged his shoulders. ''It would be better if I went to jail.''

''We are going to pay it'' dad said uncertainly. ''Somehow. But how are you going to repay your parents the debt of your conscience? How?''

''I stole one night out of their lives. And I'll be paying it until I'm dead.''

Nobody in the house slept that night. They were all drowning in the same nightmare. The hardest part was telling the story to mother. Her sobs could be heard through out the entire night, weeping and clutching her little flower-printed kerchief, a reminder of young days. That little kerchief held most prized treasure; three golden bracelets. She planned to give one to Blair at her wedding day, one for future daughter-in-law and third to oldest grandchild. She was well aware of the fact it would be only gold she would ever posses in this life. And now she was forced to sell it, just so they could pay off the first rate. After gripping the bracelets tightly for hours, she suddenly opened her palm and dropped them on the floor without second glance. It was tragic how her all life and dreams could be sold for such little sum in big world. Only one rate.

It was somewhere after midnight when Blair's phone buzzed with message.

**Chuck**:

_I'm really worried about you._

She steeled herself and deleted the message. Blair hadn't been attending college for days and they last met in the hospital. Was he really worried?

No, she brushed the thought away. It doesn't matter. Everything changed. Dan was right. He fancied himself as one of them and it cost him everything he had. She was the same. She pretended to be one of them and it only gave her sleepless nights and restless soul.

After few minutes, he boldly called her. She boldly rejected the call, a rebel tear escaping her eye.

The wall between them now stood tall, imposing as ever. Blair would always be part of this crooked world, few steps lower than everyone else and even farthest from his golden throne. There was no point in denying the truth.

* * *

><p>She was woken up by voices near her window in the morning.<p>

She recognized shrill voice of Diana and deep bass of her father.

''No, don't be angry at her'' Diana said. ''She didn't tell me. Your wife did.''

''Mrs. Sparks-''

''Wait, hear me out.''

Mrs. Sparks took a deep breath, as if she wanted to get this through with. '' Blair got a taste of true success. She wants to study, she is eager to learn - I believe she deserves a chance. Do you have the right to take that away from her?''

Dad bowed down his head, appearing thousand years old. His brow creased as he pondered these words.

''Do you think she deserves such severe punishment for one mistake?'' his neighbor pursued.

''You speak right, Mrs. Sparks'' dad throttled. ''I want her to study too, so she could save herself. But that school is sometimes too complicated for us. I don't want to hold her back, but-''

''Holding back someone can have terrible consequences.'' Diana sighed sadly, remembering her own step-daughter. ''Remember that and think about it again.''

Blair lowered down the curtain when Mrs. Sparks left and plumped down on bed. Silently thanking her, Blair dared not give herself slightest hope. Hope led to ruin. Hope bred broken dreams and promises. So she did what she would always do in frightening situations like this. Blair reached under her bed and pulled out black plastic bag. Reaching inside, she fished out large books and notepads, sprawling them on bed. She found comfiest position, flipped through pages and distracted herself with homework.

Blair lost the track of the hour. When sun shone strongly enough and fell on her cold cheek, she decided to grab something to eat. There were few things in the fridge and even fewer satiable. She pondered between yesterday's casserole and making an omelette when intercom beeped, indicating call of one of the residents.

She clicked the button back and voice from the other side called out.

''Blair?'' Jenny's distorted voice came through. ''Is that you?''

After slight pause and wave of regret of answering it instead of ignoring the call, Blair confirmed it was herself. Jenny was known for rare, but pointless and ridiculous requests. This one was no different.

''I'm so glad it's you'' she breathed. ''Blair, this is an emergency.''

_Everything is an emergency to you._

''Go to cafe across and get me white chocolate mocha. Make sure the cup is porcelain.''

''What?'' Blair rolled her eyes. ''Coffee?''

''Yes'' Jenny responded, her voice suddenly changing tone. ''That cafe that we once met in. Remember?''

Blair bit her lip hard. The nerve of this little brat! Was she blackmailing her?

''My parents aren't here'' she gritted out through her teeth. ''I can't leave home empty.''

''Porcelain cup, not plastic'' Jenny sang, ignoring her completely. ''Bye.''

Blair stared at old battered machine in silence. Was she now an employee here too? Like her parents?

''Enough!'' she shouted angrily to nobody in particular, alone in the empty room. She is going to get that coffee and spill it all over Jenny's custom made pajamas. Yes, she will do that.

Blair grabbed her wallet, threw coat on and left the house.

She entered cafe, bustle and murmur of customers familiar to her. Sick feeling rolled over in her stomach at the remembrance of lies she uttered to these walls and ears. Lies that made her buy coffee for rich spoiled princesses of Upper East Side. She clenched her numb gloveless fingers around her wallet when bronzed muscled hand stretched out from the crowd and waved at her.

''Blair'' Nate greeted, smiling.

Chuck and Serena's head snapped up, their eyes wide as those of a deer, caught in flashlight of incoming car.

Blair pretended not to see them and quickly walked towards the counter.

''How may I help you?'' barista, who was approximately same age as her asked. He smiled and two dimples showed up.

Blair's heart pumped as she gave out her order, her voice surprisingly hoarse. ''White chocolate mocha in porcelain cup.''

She drummed her fingers on the counter impatiently.

''Hey'' deep husky voice said and strong scent; mixed with coffee smell of the place, twirled around her. Chuck leaned on the counter, waving away barista's question for order and looked at her seriously.

''Hey'' she responded simply, not trusting herself to say more. It has been few days since she last saw him. Chuck looked dashing as always, except the bags under his eyes. He looked very much sleep deprived and Blair's first instinct was to ask him about it and comfort him. She bit her tongue.

What else was she supposed to say? Hey, by the way, my brother stole and wrecked your car. Hey, my dad owes you hundreds of thousands of dollars. He also forbids me to educate myself, hence me not going to college. Hey, I might end up on the street because you decided to drop me home and leave keys to my stupid moron of a brother.

Also, we're both aware I've been ignoring your messages and calls. How completely not awkward to see you here!

''I called you yesterday'' he twisted his head to catch her eye when she didn't look at him.

''I know, I couldn't answer.'' Coffee menu suddenly became very fascinating to her. Barista was making her drink and threw ever so often a glance in her way. Chuck noticed it. His jaw tensed, forcing himself to play it cool.

''Well? How is your friend? Good?''

''Good'' she responded.

Silence fell between them. He looked at her for few moments, grimacing and straightened himself. ''Okay then. I'll see you at college. _If_ you decide to come.''

She once again bit her tongue at his cold speech, nodding. So, he noticed she wasn't going.

_If_ she comes to college.

_If you hire me as your cleaner one day, too._

_If we see each other at court because of your fancy car and my stupid stupid stupid brother._

Chuck lingered for few more moments, as if waiting for something. After silent huff, he retreated.

Blair let out a breath and stared at his broad back.

_Come back_, something in her whispered. She choked that little voice and took the order. She marched right towards and through the doors, not sparing them a glance.

''What did Jenny want today?'' mother asked sternly, bad mood still hanging about her.

''A coffee'' Blair sighed, sad that she didn't get to spill it on her. Her maid opened the doors and took it with rushed thanks.

''A coffee?'' Jane blanched. She recollected herself and angrily stabbed at her plate with fork. There was considerably less food than usual on it. These new expenses made them tighten their budget even more and they could all feel it. ''If she wants damn coffee let them get a personal barista too. Like maid and chef aren't enough already. Next time she calls, say that you can't do it!''

''Remember your position here'' father spoke with usual somber voice. Mother sighed and Blair inwardly rolled her eyes, prepared for another speech how we should help everyone. ''You're our daughter. Nor our colleague.''

Everyone stood still, shocked with change of attitude.

''If they need something'' he continued anger building up inside him, but calmly eating the dinner ''they may ask me or your mother.''

''I won't do it either'' mother snapped back. ''You are concierge and I'm a cleaner. We're no servants. There is a limit for everything.''

''That is true'' father replied. ''There is no good in this world, my children. No good at all.''

Everyone looked at him, waiting for an explanation of such depressing monologue.

''Our credit application got rejected.''

Mother's left cheek twitched at his words. ''I think I've lost my appetite.''

She sprang, knocking the chair behind her and shutting herself in her room. Dad followed suit.

Blair cleaned her plate and started cleaning out the table too, trying to ignore shouts and cries coming from parents' room. Dan stared blankly at the couch.

How are they going to repay the debt now?

She closed her eyes, trying to distance herself from all of it. At least for tonight.

Her mind picked up a new habit in these situations. She thought of Chuck.

* * *

><p>''Blair'' her dad said on Monday morning. ''Don't be late to school.''<p>

She dropped the plate she was wiping, but it fortunately didn't break. ''School? Am I going to college?''

Her voice rang with disbelief and hope. She dared to hope now, in the latest hour. Maybe she heard him wrong?

''I told you'' he repeated, calm look on his face for first time in days. ''Don't be late. It's almost time.''

She grinned, delicately kissing her dad on forehead. His cheeks flushed, glad to be in good graces in her eyes again.

''But dad-'' Dan protested.

''What?'' his dad snapped, irritated.

She barely had time to dress, brush her teeth and put on some mascara. Blair once again eagerly shoved her fancy, now almost dusty things into bag and dressed them in nearby restroom of fast food. White sheath dress with long sleeves, black tights and caramel ankle boots. She pulled down her ponytail and let her curls bounce down. She couldn't wipe the smile of her face. Blair Waldorf was back in the game and the game needed some new rules.

She walked across campus yard, her head held high. Couple of colleagues enthusiastically welcomed her back, she just nodded in return. How she missed this. The lush green lawns, bare trees, crowd of academics and tall proud building of Constance. It was period between classes and everyone wanted to catch what were maybe last rays of sunshine that month. Everyone was outside on benches, walking around in their coats and enjoying each other's company.

One company stood out more than the others have. They were dressed in high fashion, their hairstyles probably just done this morning by hairdresser. Their scent intermingled and created a new aroma; powerful, sinful and free.

Blair took a deep breath at the sight of Chuck. He was squinting against the sun, running his hand through hair.

''And how exactly are you going to pay off the new car'' one of the boys asked.

''Bank gave me credit.''

''And you'll return it with your dad's money'' the other concluded. ''Bass, you genius.''

''No, you moron'' Chuck scoffed, grimacing. ''With my own money.''

''What happened to the old car?''

''We're waiting. Mechanic's dad accepted to pay.''

''That's a lot of money'' Nate whistled. ''How is he going to pay it?''

''I felt sorry for him, honestly'' Chuck admitted. ''If you only saw his father's face when he said they will pay.''

''I'm sorry'' Nate scolded, shaking his head. ''But I'm with your dad on this one. You gave that car to guy that has seen nothing of life and you didn't even leave your number. What did you expect?''

''Did he at least enjoy it?'' one of the boys mocked, laughing hysterically and everyone joined in.

Image of beat-up Dan, staring blankly at everything and everyone, flashed before her eyes. He lay that burden on whole family, including Blair. Image of tearful mother clutching last gold she had. Image of father, defeated and miserable. She felt a sharp pang of pain. She was suffering consequences and they were here, the great company, enjoying all of this as if it was a joke they read in papers.

_Oh, yes. He enjoyed it alright _she bitterly thought.

''He had a picture of a car in his pocket'' Chuck explained, staring at something on the table.

''Great, great'' one of the boys shouted. ''His dreams came true after all!''

Once again everyone erupted in snickers.

Blair felt her face flush, hot temper overwhelming her chest and head. She didn't know what her body did. All she knew that she found herself in front of their table, hands on her hips, scowl on her face.

''Funny, right?'' she fumed loudly at their stunned faces. ''Hilarious.''

Chuck's head snapped up and he stared at her in shock. ''Blair?''

Students around them froze and turned their heads to watch the spectacle. Nobody moved a muscle.

''I wanted to come by and see how you're doing. But I see you're too busy making fun of ''dreams'' of poor people! You must be very proud of yourself.''

With those last words, she turned around and walked away, sensing burning in her eyes. He was making fun of her. He was laughing at her. She was her brother, her mother and her father. They were all laughing at her.

_No, don't cry now. Not in college. Not in front of so many people. Don't show weakness._

She inhaled deeply, rolled back in the roll of promising new student and walked towards classroom. His eyes bore a hole in her back for the whole way.

''Hey'' she weakly greeted Penelope and crashed in seat next to her.

''So they didn't lie. You're really back as they say you are.''

Blair noticed people looking at her and gossiping about her return. She never knew it would be this big of a deal, but attention somehow felt flattering.

''Where were you?'' her friend curiously asked.

''I needed to be alone for few days.''

''Because of Chuck, right?'' Penelope whispered, leaning towards her. ''I warned you. It's so typical. One girl during day and other during night.''

Blair looked at her friend strangely, as if she was talking a language she didn't understand. ''What do you mean by that?''

''You're mad at Chuck because he spent last night with his ex, Hayley.'' Penelope said raising her brow. ''Right?''

A green snake of jealousy bit her chest. Darkness lowered itself on her eyes, over her heart. She sank into despair for a painful moment, but quick look at inquiring gaze of Penelope pulled her back. She straightened her back and flipped her hair, just like she watched women in movies do when they pretended not to care.

''Not my concern. I'm not interested in who he slept with and who he woke up next to.''

Blair angrily flipped the pages of textbook, thinking about his dark circles under his eyes. No wonder he always looked so tired.

The class was over and she was standing with Penelope and two other girls she forgot the names of. They were obligingly filling her up on missed classes and arranging their notes by dates and relevance. ''Thanks'' Blair earnestly said.

''Blair'' Serena walked up to them, earphones hanging by her neck. Each bud had a glittering diamond, Blair noticed. ''You're back.''

It wasn't a declaration of happiness, it wasn't a fact, it was pure disgust.

''Something like that.''

''It was a noisy return, for sure'' blond head retorted, her ponytail swinging behind her. ''You're on the right track.''

''Meaning?''

''You're Upper Fifth girl. Smart, beautiful, diligent.'' A hint of smile played on Serena's lips. Blair wanted to wipe it off badly. ''You're standing up for others. Great act. Little hot, little cold. Congratulations.''

''I'm glad you like me'' Blair said sarcastically with fake smile, well aware this stand off was being followed by at least 3 pair of eyes and ears. Serena somehow saw her as competition and today she was ready to fight as fiercely as she could. ''It really means a lot to me.''

''But'' she continued, clutching her notepads hardly. ''Don't try your luck. You don't know me.''

Blair nodded towards her friends to follow her, threw icy glance to Serena and left without giving her time to respond.

''I can't believe you talked to her in such manner'' one of the girls said in amazement. Her name was apparently Iz.

''This is the best day ever'' other sighed in glee. ''I'll talk about this to my grandchildren.''

''I'll see you girls later'' Blair smirked and walked towards court yard to copy the notes. She clutched them to her chest as Chuck approached.

''Can we talk'' he impatiently asked, following her.

''No'' she spat, quickening her step.

''I know why you're angry.'' She was currently angry because even though she was dead tired of walking this fast, he appeared to be completely unfazed.

''Oh, really'' she exclaimed, sarcasm dripping like honey on hot summer afternoons. She stopped in tracks and laughed humorlessly. ''Tell me, why? Why, Chuck?''

''We were just talking about it-''

''You don't know anything'' she whispered, shaking her head. ''You don't know those people. Those poor people are your main gossip theme. It's rude, unfair and downright pathetic. ''

She tried to walk away once again, but he wouldn't let her this time. Chuck blocked her way, intent to stand there until she hears him out.

''That man that I know nothing about, I've entrusted my car and he destroyed it'' he said darkly, his eyes narrowed. ''Is that fair?''

She said nothing. She said nothing because he was right.

''I only wanted to get off easy'' he sighed with relief at her silence. He noticed that making her speechless was one of his favorite hobbies now.

''I thought you only do that at night'' she snapped, her upper lip curled.

This time she brushed past him and he let her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Weeeeeeell, well, well. An extra long chapter for my darlings. Here comes our little ray of sunshine, our genuine Blair. Stay tuned for some intense make up fluff in next chapter ;) And some extra bonus, Chuck's POV about the night with Hayley. Thank you all for your reviews, to every single one of you. I read them like twice a day, and actually ponder your advice. I love you all!


End file.
